


Harold Dursley, el Niño que Vivió

by CruzdelSur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruzdelSur/pseuds/CruzdelSur
Summary: El viento se llevó la carta de Dumbledore. Petunia no encontró a su sobrino huérfano sino a un expósito niño sin nombre frente a su puerta. ¿Cómo cambia la historia cuando en lugar de Harry Potter, Harold Dursley es quien va a Hogwarts?





	1. La infancia de Harold Dursley

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia también está disponible en mi otra cuenta, en fanfiction.net. Soy la misma autora en ambos lugares, y planeo mudar mis historias más rescatables a este sitio. 
> 
> Esta historia no está completa todavía. Tengo tres capítulos escritos y planes para seguir escribiendo, pero el ritmo de actualización no será muy rápido. 
> 
> Sobra decirlo: no soy Rowling, los personajes no me pertenecen, escribo sin fines de lucro. Comentarios, críticas constructivas y opiniones son bienvenidos. ¡Gracias por leer!

Una suave brisa pasó rápidamente sobre los prolijos cercos de Privet Drive, que yacía silenciosa bajo un cielo color tinta, el último lugar en el mundo donde esperarías encontrar algo extraño o misterioso. Harry Potter se dio vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta que había junto a él y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que era huérfano, sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que despertaría en unas pocas horas ante el grito de la señora Dursley al abrir la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche… No podía saber que ese mismo momento, magos y hechiceras que se reunían en secreto por todo el país, alzaban sus copas brindando: “¡Por Harry Potter… el Niño que Vivió!”. 

La brisa se hizo más intensa. Ya se parecía más a un viento moderado. El pequeño Harry siguió durmiendo. Estaba bien abrigado en su manta de gruesa lana y su pijama mágicamente auto calefaccionado, sin contar con que de todos modos era verano y el viento no era realmente frío. Harry se giró nuevamente, echándose boca abajo, mientras soñaba con chispas de colores y una pequeña escoba mágica que apenas se elevaba del suelo y volaba muy lentamente, el juguete preferido del pequeño mago. 

El viento silbó a su alrededor. La carta que había junto al bebé empezó a deslizarse fuera de su lugar. Por fin, un ráfaga más intensa que las anteriores arrancó la carta y la depositó en medio del cuidado césped, donde el rocío humedeció la dirección escrita con tinta en el pergamino, haciéndola difícil de leer. Más viento acabó arrastrando la carta, junto con hojas secas, envoltorios de golosinas y unos cuantos volantes que promocionaban la llegada de un circo a la ciudad. La carta, medio oculta entre las hojas y la basura, acabó en un rincón de la calle con más reparo del viento, donde a primera hora de la mañana la máquina barredora de calles recogió con sus cepillos metálicos el montón que se había formado, lo trituró y lo mezcló con la basura recogida en otras calles, basura que acabó en el incinerador local. 

Durante todo este tiempo, Harry Potter durmió pacíficamente, sin enterarse de nada. 

A las siete de la mañana, minutos después de que la carta hubiese sido destruida, Petunia Dursley se asomó a la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche, igual que hacía todas las mañanas, y encontró al niño. Su grito de sorpresa despertó al bebé, que parpadeó sorprendido y miró a esa mujer desconocida, tan flaca, con el cuello largo y expresión de completa confusión. 

Mecánicamente, sin saber bien qué hacía, Petunia levantó al adormilado bebé con manta y todo, y lo entró a la casa. Lo dejó sobre la mesa del comedor, desenvolvió la manta, revisó en busca de una carta, una nota, algún tipo de explicación sobre quién era ese bebé y qué hacía allí. Luego lo desvistió y revisó en busca de heridas, golpes o señales de maltrato. Tampoco había nada. Volvió a vestirlo y se lo quedó mirando con incredulidad. 

—¿Mami? —preguntó el pequeño, sin entender. 

A veces, un gesto o una palabra bastan para cambiar el rumbo de una historia, sobre todo si ya está todo servido para que una sola palabra marque una diferencia. 

En este caso, una palabra fue suficiente para detonar lo que hacía tiempo venía formándose en el corazón y la mente de Petunia Dursley: la convicción que no sólo ella era una madre ejemplar, sino que ella deseaba más de un hijo. Dudley era su sol, sin duda alguna, pero Petunia siempre había deseado dos niños y una niña como modelo de su familia ideal. Vernon había murmurado algo sobre “veremos” la única vez que ella había mencionado el tema, pero ahora un nuevo sentido del propósito invadía a la señora Dursley. 

Tomó al niño en brazos y subió las escaleras hacia donde Vernon estaba anudándose la corbata. 

—Vernon, querido, necesito preguntarte algo —advirtió Petunia desde la puerta. 

—Claro —suspiró él, ajustándose el nudo, sin mirarla. 

—Necesito que me digas toda la verdad. Es importante —insistió ella. 

—Por supuesto, querida —respondió él, empezando a peinarse sin dejar de mirar el espejo del baño—. ¿De qué se trata? 

—¿Mami? ¿Papi? —preguntó el bebé con confusión, mirando de Petunia a Vernon. 

Vernon se giró ante el sonido de la voz infantil que no pertenecía a su hijo, y se quedó boquiabierto ante el bebé de pelo oscuro que su esposa sostenía en brazos. 

—Encontré a este niño en nuestra puerta de entrada. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? —preguntó ella con voz completamente tranquila. 

Vernon palideció antes de enrojecer. 

—Petunia, querida, te aseguro… te juro que no tengo nada que ver… no sé… no es mío —barbotó, incrédulo y completamente honesto. 

—Eso supuse —declaró ella con tal satisfacción que Vernon parpadeó confundido—. No se te parece en nada. 

—¿Estaba en nuestra puerta de entrada? —preguntó Vernon, acercándose precavidamente un paso a su esposa y al bebé. 

—Sí. Alguien debió dejarlo por la noche. Pobre angelito, no sé quién sería tan desalmado de abandonar sin más a un bebé —declaró Petunia con indignada superioridad, meciendo al niño que empezaba a retorcerse. 

—No es un bebé recién nacido… debe tener la edad de Dudley —calculó Vernon, inseguro de acercarse más. 

—¡Sigue siendo un bebé! ¡Una criatura indefensa y necesitada a la que debe cuidarse, no dejar tirada, y menos de este modo! —se horrorizó Petunia, apretando más contra sí al bebé, que empezaba a lloriquear—. Pobre santo, debe tener hambre, y probablemente necesite un cambio de pañal. Voy a cambiarlo, y a darles de comer a Dudley y a él. Acaba de vestirte, y desayunaremos —añadió Petunia rápidamente, saliendo hacia la habitación de su propio hijo. 

En la mesa del desayuno, la discusión siguió. Dudley y el nuevo bebé se estudiaban con atención mientras arrojaban tanto cereal por el piso como se metían en la boca. Después de que el nuevo bebé le tirara del pelo a Dudley y de que Dudley mordiera al recién llegado, ambos parecían haberse hecho amigos. Petunia estaba extasiada. Vernon estaba muy inseguro de a dónde iba todo esto. 

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? Un bebé abandonado es cuestión de la policía. O los bomberos. O quien sea que se ocupe de eso —reflexionó Vernon, inseguro. 

Petunia lo miró como si acabara de sugerirle que echara al niño al cesto de la basura. 

—Este bebé no fue abandonado en una iglesia, ni un hospital ni una plaza. Alguien nos lo confió a nosotros. Lo dejó ante nuestra casa —subrayó ella, seria—. Todos saben que somos una buena familia, eso no es ningún secreto. Alguien… alguien que no podía criar a su bebé quiso, sin embargo, lo mejor para él, y por eso lo dejó a nuestro cuidado —siguió, animándose más cuanto más hablaba—. Es sabido que ya tenemos un niño, que somos buenos padres y le podremos dar todo lo mejor a este pequeño. Alguna pobre pareja… o una pobre madre soltera… supo que nosotros seríamos las personas ideales para criar a un niño. Seguramente vieron qué bien cuidado que está nuestro Dudley —añadió con orgullo y satisfacción—, y decidió confiarnos a su niño, sabiendo que estaría en las mejores manos. ¡Y el bebé también lo supo! ¿Sabes qué dijo cuando me vio? Dijo “mami”. 

—Petunia, cariño, ¿se te ocurrió pensar que el niño preguntaba por su madre, no que te confundió con ella? —preguntó Vernon precavidamente. 

—Nada de eso —descartó Petunia con un gesto—. El bebé me reconoció como su nueva mamá de inmediato. ¡Míralo, pobrecito, qué flaco que está! 

—A mí me parece bastante sano —opinó Vernon, observando desde una prudente distancia. 

—¡Vernon! Eres un hombre maravilloso, pero no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo criar un bebé —sacudió la cabeza Petunia, desesperada—. Está claro que se estaba muriendo de hambre. Nuestro Dudley pesa al menos tres kilos más que este pobre niñito. 

—Querida, aún así, no podemos quedarnos con él. Tenemos que darle aviso a la policía. Este bebé podría ser robado, o tener una madre que se arrepintió de abandonarlo, o… Como sea, no podemos quedarnos con él —concluyó Vernon en el tono que habitualmente usaba para decirle que no a uno de sus superiores: educado, pero firme. 

Sólo que Petunia no era uno de sus jefes, sino su esposa, y tenía decididamente más poder sobre Vernon que cualquiera de sus jefes, al menos en el ámbito doméstico. 

—Claro que podemos quedarnos con él —aseguró ella con serena convicción, mientras los bebés parloteaban entre ellos en su media lengua y se reían—. Siempre quise varios niños. Será maravilloso para Dudley tener un hermanito. ¡Podríamos criarlos como mellizos! ¿Sabes que leí en una revista de pedagogía hace unos días? Que los niños que tienen hermanos están más estimulados y son más inteligentes que los que son hijos únicos. 

—Querida… ¿puedes siquiera imaginarte qué dirán los vecinos, si se enteran que nos quedamos con él? —masculló Vernon—. ¿Qué dirán de ti, de mí? ¿Lo que dirán, sin llegar más lejos, del hecho que haya habido un bebé abandonado en nuestra puerta? 

Petunia vaciló sólo un segundo. La opinión pública era muy importante para ella, pero mantener a este bebé a su lado superó el temor a ser juzgada por las afiladas lenguas de sus vecinas. 

—Los vecinos deberán saber que tenemos un gran corazón y acogimos a este bebé del modo que toda buena familia habría hecho al encontrarse en esta situación —respondió Petunia, firme. 

—No sabemos nada de este bebé, o sus padres. Podrían ser borrachos, drogadictos, ladrones… gente de la peor calaña… ¿Qué pasa si el niño acaba pareciéndose a ellos? —marcó Vernon, esperando convencerla con eso. 

—No lo hará. Lo criaremos tan bien, en un ambiente familiar tan positivo y normal, que este bebé acabará siendo médico o abogado o alguna otra cosa igual de importante y correcta —decidió Petunia, inflexible—. Será nuestro hijo, y ningún hijo nuestro será otra cosa que una persona excepcional. ¿Verdad, Harold? —añadió, dirigiéndose al niño de pelo oscuro. 

—¿Harold? —repitió Vernon con alarma. Un anónimo bebé abandonado podía entregarse a la policía y ser un asunto olvidado. Pero un Harold difícilmente podía reducirse a una anécdota inusual… 

—Harold —asintió Petunia, satisfecha—. El nombre de mi padre. 

Vernon Dursley era un hombre muy convencido de su propia importancia, pero no era un hombre estúpido. Como tal, supo que era el momento de negociar una salida estratégica de este lío. 

—Querida… hagamos esto —ofreció, hablando lentamente—: vamos a la policía y les exponemos el caso. Espera, aún no termino —advirtió, viendo que ella abría la boca para protestar—. Les explicamos qué pasó, y nos ofrecemos a tener al bebé en casa hasta que encuentren un hogar para él. Luego podemos hablar sobre tener otro hijo —añadió como oferta de paz. 

—Ya tenemos otro hijo —insistió Petunia, cruzándose de brazos—. Harold llegó a esta familia de una manera poco convencional, pero llegó para quedarse. Mira qué bien que se llevan él y Dudley —sonrió ella, mirando con ternura cómo Dudley y el recientemente denominado Harold reían y desparramaban el desayuno. 

—No podemos quedarnos con este bebé sin ningún tipo de papeles. No sabemos si recibió sus vacunas, tiene que verlo un médico. Si llega a saberse que encontramos un bebé abandonado y no denunciamos su aparición, de ningún modo nos dejarán quedarnos con él —insistió Vernon, mientras para sus adentros jugaba con la idea de lo poco probable que era que la policía les permitiera mantener a su lado al pequeño expósito. 

Ajena a los cálculos de su marido, Petunia aceptó reluctante. 

—Voy a llamar al trabajo y avisarles que hoy no puedo ir —anunció Vernon. 

—¿No irás a trabajar? —preguntó Petunia, atónita. La última vez que Vernon no había ido a trabajar, había sido cuando ambos estaban de luna de miel. 

—Iremos juntos a hablar con la policía sobre este niño —afirmó él con aplomo. 

Petunia le dirigió una sonrisa tan brillante que Vernon se sintió momentáneamente mal por estar planificando en secreto un modo elegante de desprenderse del niño. 

.

Tras dejar a Dudley en casa de la señora Figg, una vecina anciana, ambos subieron al automóvil con el bebé que Petunia no dejaba de llamar Harold y al que Vernon seguía refiriéndose como “el niño”, y se fueron rumbo a la estación de policía más cercana. 

Ése fue el inicio de un espectacular circo burocrático. 

Vernon tuvo que sujetar físicamente a su esposa cuando un policía le preguntó en voz baja a Vernon si él no podía pensar en alguna mujer que pudiese ser la madre del chico. Petunia estaba fuera de sí de la furia, y sólo la rápida reacción de su marido impidió que le desfigurara la cara a arañazos al policía. Vernon accedió a realizarse un estudio de ADN, sólo para poder corroborar lo que ya sabía: que él no tenía nada que ver con el chico. 

Un asistente social, un médico y un escribano corroboraron que el niño al que provisoriamente llamaron John Smith, a pesar de la protestas de Petunia sobre que su nombre era Harold, estaba bien cuidado y alimentado, sin heridas visibles, salvo una curiosa pequeña cicatriz en la frente con aspecto de haber sido un corte curado hacía poco, pero no había señales de abuso ni violencia y esa cicatriz tenía todo el aspecto de no haber sido más que un raspón superficial que seguramente desaparecería con el tiempo. 

A pesar de todos los desesperados intentos de Petunia y los poco sinceros esfuerzos de Vernon, no se les permitió llevar al bebé ahora conocido como John Smith a su casa. El bebé fue derivado a un hogar común hasta que se resolviera qué hacer con él. Había muchas parejas dispuestas a adoptar niños pequeños, y si bien la mayoría prefería bebés recién nacidos, unas cuantas parejas ya estaban en lista de espera para recibir un chico con las características de este bebé. 

Descorazonada ella y secretamente aliviado él, la pareja regresó a su casa por la tarde. 

.

Durante la semana siguiente, Petunia fue a visitar al niño todos los días. Hasta llevó a Dudley consigo unas cuantas veces. Ella no perdía las esperanzas de que le permitieran adoptar al bebé, pese a que por lo que ya le habían advertido, sus posibilidades eran remotas por decir poco. 

Habían empezado los trámites para adoptar al niño, pese a que se les había advertido desde el inicio que las probabilidades que les entregaran ese niño eran escasas. Había muchas parejas que ya tenían todos los papeles listos y sólo estaban esperando un bebé, por lo que tenían prioridad por sobre ellos. 

Cuando Vernon regresó del trabajo el sábado al mediodía de esa semana, en lugar de un almuerzo caliente esperándolo lo que encontró fue a su esposa bañada en lágrimas y a su hijito llorando a la par, abrazados, ella sentada en el sofá con su hijo en el regazo. 

—¿Petunia? ¿Dudley? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Están bien? ¿Están heridos? —preguntó, dejando caer su maletín y corriendo hacia su familia. 

—Papá —sollozó Dudley, hipando—. Haddo. Haddo… 

—Harold —musitó Petunia entre lágrimas—. Se lo darán a una pareja el lunes, como parte de la guarda preadoptiva. Se quedará con ellos un mes, y si los informes son positivos, podrán adoptarlo. 

—¡No! —aulló Dudley entre lágrimas, agitando con fuerza sus pequeños puños—. ¡Quiedo a Haddo! 

—Lo sé, bebé, lo sé —sollozó Petunia—. Yo también quiero a Harold. Pero no puede ser. Nos lo quitaron… 

Lo que debería haber sido saboreado como un triunfo de pronto se sintió como la más amarga de las derrotas para Vernon Dursley. Su esposa y su hijo estaban llorando, y en cierta medida era por su culpa. 

—Para colmo, dicen que de momento somos no aptos como adoptantes —escupió Petunia, furiosa y amargada—. Pude ver el informe. Además de que el ADN dio negativo, dicen que no demuestras interés en el niño, y que yo tengo una obsesión surgida de un interés repentino y probablemente poco durable en él. ¡Dicen que no sólo no deberán darnos este bebé, sino que de hecho somos no aptos para adoptar a cualquier bebé en absoluto! —acabó en desgarradores sollozos. Dudley lloró más fuerte al ver llorar a su mamá. 

Viendo sufrir a su esposa y su hijito, Vernon tomó una decisión. Si Petunia y Dudley querían a ese bebé, él les daría ese bebé. Si querían llamarlo Harold, lo llamarían Harold. Sin importar de dónde venía, harían de ese chico un Dursley de pie a cabeza, serían una familia feliz y les demostrarían a todos qué buenas personas eran ellos, al acoger a ese pequeño sin familia. 

.

Claro que la noble decisión de Vernon Dursley fue más fácil de hacer que de llevar a cabo. El mismo lunes en que Harold/John Smith fue entregado a esa pareja, Vernon contrató al mejor abogado y se preparó para una estratégica negociación, de un modo no muy diferente de cómo se había preparado cuando la empresa para la que trabajaba había comprado a un competidor más pequeño y lo había obligado a cerrar. 

Sólo que en este caso, todas sus habilidades para gritar e intimidar no le servían de nada. De hecho, su abogado le recomendó fervientemente no hacer uso de esas habilidades. 

Durante las semanas siguientes, las cosas no progresaron nada bien. Las posibilidades de que los Dursley se quedaran con ese bebé en particular era nulas y las posibilidades que quedarse con cualquier bebé en general decrecían cada día. El abogado cobraba sumas enormes y parecía siempre muy ocupado, pero en rigor no había avance alguno en su caso. 

Hasta que de pronto, un día, cuando ya estaba por cumplirse el mes, Vernon Dursley recibió un llamado telefónico. La pareja que tenía la custodia preadoptiva del niño formalmente conocido como John Smith acababa de renunciar a ella, explicando que no habían conseguido establecer un lazo emocional con el bebé y que sería injusto adoptarlo si no podían sentirlo y hacerlo sentir parte de su familia. Por alguna milagrosa razón, todas las demás familias que los precedían en la lista o habían sido declaradas no aptas o habían renunciado también a quedarse con él por diversas razones. El legajo con la petición de los Dursley había sido revisado, las evaluaciones y pruebas que los señalaban como ineptos habían sido desestimados, y ahora la juez que entendía en la causa les ofrecía legalmente adoptar al chico que habían encontrado ante la puerta de entrada de su casa. Si estaban de acuerdo, debían ir a retirar al niño esa misma mañana del hogar común en el que se encontraba actualmente. 

Petunia no cabía en sí de gozo. Vernon estaba absolutamente satisfecho que por fin esos burócratas habían visto razón. 

Después del obligatorio tiempo de prueba, la adopción se hizo completa, y Harold Dursley pasó a ser oficialmente hijo del matrimonio formado por Petunia y Vernon Dursley, y hermano de Dudley Dursley. Se le asignó como fecha de nacimiento el 31 de octubre del año 1980, asumiendo que había sido abandonado el día de su primer cumpleaños. 

La familia celebró con una fiesta la llegada del nuevo hijo. El cuarto que habitualmente ocupaban las visitas (es decir Marge, la hermana de Vernon) fue pintado de celeste, amoblado de nuevo y convertido en el dormitorio del nuevo hijo. El chico recibió montones de nuevos juguetes, más ropa que la que podría vestir y tanta comida que vomitó tres veces el primer día. 

Harold y Dudley pelearon un poco los primeros días, ambos desacostumbrados a compartir la atención de sus padres con nadie más, pero pronto se hicieron amigos y cómplices para todo tipo de travesuras. Petunia estaba extasiada con sus niños, y pronto Vernon también sucumbió al encanto de su hijo adoptivo, que era terriblemente travieso y vivía haciendo todo tipo de diabluras, pero luego se comportaba tan adorable que ninguno de sus padres tenía el corazón de retarlo tan enérgicamente como sus fechorías merecían. 

.

Cuando Harold y Dudley tenían cinco años, Petunia perdió un embarazo en el sexto mes de gestación, una niña que nació muerta. Esto sumió a Petunia en una severa depresión, pero hubo un acontecimiento inesperado que dio un revés a la situación: un llamado les hizo saber que se los estaba considerando como posibles padres de una niña, si ellos estaban de acuerdo. Así fue como Rosalind, apodada Rose, llegó a la familia: una escuálida niña pelirroja de cinco meses a la que su padre viudo había tratado de vender por cien libras esterlinas. 

La vida en casa de los Dursley era idílica. Petunia era una madre abnegada que se desvivía por sus niños, Vernon era un padre trabajador que se aseguraba de que a su familia no le faltara nada. Harold y Dudley eran los gamberros más encantadores de toda la escuela, correteando por todas partes y metiéndose en más problemas que el día tiene horas. Rose amaba vestirse de princesa, deseaba ser Presidente de la Tierra cuando creciera y de vez en cuando hasta conseguía doblegar a sus salvajes hermanos y hacerlos beber el té junto con ella y sus muñecas. 

Todos preferían pasar por alto lo extrañas que algunas de las travesuras de los chicos eran o acababan. Cómo no había una buena explicación a cómo los renacuajos de la pecera del fondo del aula se habían convertido en un coro de ranas y sapos en cuestión de segundos. Cómo era posible que el pizarrón repeliera la tiza en la clase de geografía, pero no en las demás. Cómo podía ser que el profesor de matemáticas se quedaba repentinamente afónico cada vez que gritaba en el aula en que estaban Harold y Dudley, pero no en las otras. Cómo podía ser que Peter, el fastidioso chico que vivía tirándole del pelo a Rose, de pronto se quedara calvo después de que Rose les señalara a sus hermanos mayores quién era él. Cómo era posible que le ridícula peluca de uno de los maestros de los niños no sólo se volviera azul, sino que además volara una vuelta alrededor del aula antes de posarse sobre el escritorio. Cómo se suponía que no era posible, pero había sucedido, que el automóvil de Vernon se había levantado del suelo y planeado suavemente varios metros antes de posarse de nuevo en el suelo, para así evitar aplastar al gatito de señora Figg que jugueteaba junto a la rueda y no hubiese podido apartarse a tiempo. Cómo, cuando los chicos jugaban al fútbol, conseguían unos goles que desafiaban las mismas leyes de la física. 

Ni Vernon ni Petunia decían una palabra al respecto, en gran medida porque querían creer que no eran sus niños quienes hacían ese tipo de cosas… y no por último porque no había forma de saber cuál de sus dos hijos producía ese tipo de fenómenos. 

.

Entonces llegaron las vacaciones de verano. 

Llegó el día de comprarles a los niños, que comenzarían sus clases en la escuela secundaria Smeltings, sus nuevos uniformes. Los dos chicos no pararon de quejarse que los uniformes eran ridículos y que ni locos se ponían algo así, pero una mezcla de ruegos, sobornos y amenazas consiguió vestirlos con los uniformes y que Petunia, extasiada, les sacara decenas de fotos (fotos que, por cierto, salieron veladas cuando se reveló el rollo). 

Y llegó el día en que una carta hecha de grueso pergamino amarillento, con la dirección escrita en tinta verde esmeralda, estaba esperando sobre el felpudo. 

Señor H. Dursley  
El dormitorio pintado de múltiples colores  
Número 4 de Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey 

(Lo del dormitorio se debía a un rapto de dudoso buen gusto, cuando los niños decidieron que deseaban expresarse a sí mismos pintando sus dormitorios. Incapaces de negarles nada, sus padres accedieron. Dudley pintó su habitación de azul y verde en una mezcla que hubiese sido expresionista sobre un lienzo pero sobre una pared sólo era desordenada. Harold, incapaz de decidirse por un color favorito, pintó un tramo de pared de cada color posible. Su dormitorio parecía la cruza entre un catálogo de colores y un trabajo de patchwork a nivel edilicio). 

Petunia enmudeció al ver la carta. Vernon, que era quien había recogido el correo, palideció y tuvo que sentarse rápidamente. Los niños siguieron desayunando ajenos a todo. 

—Mamá, ¿podemos ir en bicicleta hasta la casa de Malcolm hoy? Él tiene una lagartija nueva como mascota y vamos a ir a verla —anunció Harold, expectante, preparándose para rogar y discutir. A mamá no le gustaba que fuesen en bicicleta hasta la casa de Malcolm, que vivía lejos. Había que cruzar varias calles con mucho tráfico y eso era peligroso, pero también lo hacía tanto más interesante. 

—Sí, sí. Está bien. Vayan —sopló más que habló Petunia, demasiado aliviada de tener a los chicos fuera de casa como para prestar atención a los detalles. 

—¿En serio podemos ir? —preguntó Dudley, atónito. Nunca era tan fácil obtener permiso para ir… 

Harold lo golpeó por debajo de la mesa, haciéndole señas de que se callara. ¡Lo único que faltaba era que mamá se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer! 

Por suerte para los chicos, mamá no cambió de idea. Dudley y Harold subieron a sus bicicletas y se alejaron corriendo carreras. Rose estaba de visita en casa de tía Marge esa semana, de modo que no había que preocuparse porque ella se enterara de nada. 

—Vernon —susurró Petunia con voz temblorosa, mirando el sobre que descansaba sobre la mesa del comedor como si fuese una bomba a punto de explotar—. Harold. Nuestro pequeño Harold… él… 

—Lo sé —respondió Vernon, tan confundido y atormentado como ella. 

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Petunia en un hilo de voz. 

—Empecemos por leer la carta… a ver qué… qué dice —sugirió Vernon, inseguro. 

Aún no la había levantado del mantel cuando sonó el timbre. Vernon y Petunia se sobresaltaron ante el sonido, tensos como estaban. Petunia fue a abrir, sin saber si sentirse molesta de que alguien interrumpiera el momento o aliviada de ser capaz de posponerlo. En su impecable porche de entrada la aguardaba un anciano vestido con una túnica azul medianoche, botas con hebillas, un sobrero de pico color azul marino, larga barba y cabello blancos, y una gran sonrisa. 

—Buenos días, señora Petunia Dursley, si no me equivoco —dijo el anciano, mirando por encima de sus lentes de medialuna a la figura de la delgada mujer, que se aferraba a la puerta para no caerse de la impresión—. Permítame decirle que usted no cambió nada en diez años. ¿Puedo pasar?


	2. Previamente, en un lugar no precisado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo surgió como respuesta a una cuestión que me 'hacía ruido' desde hace tiempo: ¿cómo puede ser que Dumbledore creyó que dejar a Harry con los Dursley, incluso después de que McGonagall le advirtiera lo horribles que eran, era una buena idea? ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? Y dejando una carta. Una carta. En serio. 
> 
> Y entonces comprendí que la pregunta no era "¿cómo pudo?". La pregunta era "¿por qué lo hizo?". Dumbledore no da puntada sin hilo, tiene que haber una buena razón. La protección de sangre, de acuerdo. ¿Pero qué lo empujó a dejar a Harry allí y no volver a acercarse a él hasta que le llegó la carta? 
> 
> Este capítulo es la respuesta que encontré.

Una vez más, Albus Dumbledore se reprochó a sí mismo no haberse involucrado más en la situación a lo largo de los años. Si en vez de leer rápidamente los reportes y mantener algunas conversaciones con el Guardián a lo largo de los años él, Dumbledore, se hubiese ocupado personalmente de controlar que sus indicaciones se respetaran al pie de la letra...

Tal vez el Guardián había sido una mala elección. Como protector y cuidador era excelente, era un experto en magia defensiva, y genuinamente buscaba cuidar a su protegido. Pero el modo en que había decidido hacerlo dejaba mucho que desear. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, estaba el hecho que el paso de los años había vuelto cada vez más huraño y más desconfiado al Guardián. No sin razón, después de todo, no es paranoia si alguien realmente está intentando asesinarte...

...pero una cosa es tener cuidado y otra es automáticamente ignorar la mitad de las cartas sólo por si acaso. Y estar desconectado de la red Flú, y haber hecho su casa Inmarcable, y tener barreras anti–aparición en todo el vecindario. Eso es, de la casa oficial. Dumbledore sabía que el Guardián tenía al menos cinco residencias (probablemente más) que alternaba de manera aleatoria para ser más difícil de encontrar. Con todo éxito: Dumbledore llevaba cuatro días buscándolo.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Dumbledore volvió a la búsqueda de Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody, Guardián de Harry Potter.

.

Por suerte para Dumbledore, Moody dio señales de vida apenas una hora más tarde. Dumbledore estaba dejando una nueva nota en el domicilio legal de Moody, menos cortés y más apremiante que las nueve anteriores, cuando la puerta se abrió y lo dejó pasar. Tomando este acto por la invitación que sin duda era, Dumbledore entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Los usuales detectores de tenebrismo estaban en sus lugares: el falsoscopio, el sensor de ocultamiento y el reflector de enemigos, al igual que unos cuantos espejos estratégicamente ubicados para darle a Moody una buena cobertura visual de todo el lugar y algunos artefactos y sectores del piso deliberadamente polvorientos, un método burdo pero muy efectivo para detectar enemigos invisibles. A quien no se lo veía era a Moody mismo.

Dumbledore, quien conocía el _modus operandi_ del retirado Auror, se sentó en una de las butacas y, armándose de paciencia, empezó a esperar. Moody tenía por regla no confiar en nadie que estuviese en su presencia durante por lo menos la primera hora, por si esa persona había consumido poción multijugos. Eso significaba una hora sin beber una gota de nada ni probar bocado, porque Moody estaba convencido que la poción multijugos podía ser disimulada dentro de casi cualquier cosa, incluso galletitas o bizcochos. En una ocasión Moody había arrestado a un periodista de El Profeta que lo estaba entrevistando porque el hombre había servido té antes de que pasara una hora en su presencia.

No era de sorprender que la vida social de Moody fuera... desértica.

Casi una hora había pasado desde que Dumbledore había llegado a la casa de Moody cuando, detrás de él, oyó al dueño de la casa por primera vez.

–¿Qué fue lo que te respondí cuando me escribiste que Voldemort había sido derrotado por un niño en pañales? –como de costumbre cuando recibía a alguien en su casa, el tono de Moody era acusatorio.

Dumbledore se armó de paciencia. Esta era la segunda fase: comprobación que no había un hechizo _Imperius_ o alguna otra forma de dominación mental involucrada.

–No te escribí que un niño había derrotado a Voldemort –respondió Dumbledore con calma, sin girarse y por sobre todo sin realizar movimientos bruscos–. Fui a verte en persona, y te dije que los Potter habían, de alguna manera, conseguido... frenar, si no eliminar por completo, a Voldemort.

Aunque el bufido detrás de él era de desdén, Dumbledore permaneció impasible. La respuesta era correcta, y mostrar nerviosismo sólo haría que Moody desconfiara más. Las preguntas y respuestas siguieron por un par de minutos, algunas preguntas comprobación de hechos y otras preguntas–trampa. Dumbledore respondió a todas con sinceridad y recordándose que Moody era igual de cuidadoso en extremo cuando velaba por la seguridad de Harry, que era bueno que fuese así de concienzudo, y que echarle una maldición a quien era, en muchos sentidos, su amigo, no era una buena idea.

–Al –Moody apareció de abajo de su capa de invisibilidad, una que Dumbledore le había regalado tiempo atrás: azul marino de un lado, invisible del otro. Los hechizos de invisibilidad eran buenos en verdad, habían estado durando años.

–Al –respondió Dumbledore con un movimiento de cabeza. Era un saludo que había empezado como un chiste, Alastor y Albus saludándose mutuamente como "Al". El saludo había dejado de ser gracioso y había pasado a ser parte de un reconocimiento familiar entre los dos.

–Leí tu último reporte –empezó Dumbledore.

–Ajá –respondió Moody, tomando asiento.

–Imagina mi sorpresa cuando leí la posdata –continuó Dumbledore.

–Hmm –fue todo lo que Moody respondió.

–" _PD: envíen a alguien a explicarle sobre magia a la familia. VD y E no saben que su hijo adoptivo es biológicamente sobrino de E_ " –Dumbledore citó textualmente la posdata, la posdata que le había estado dando dolores de cabeza por los últimos cuatro días–. ¿Cómo es posible que ahora me entere que los Dursley no saben que adoptaron a su sobrino?

Moody se encogió de hombros.

–¿Alastor? –presionó Dumbledore.

–Nunca preguntaste. Ellos tampoco –Moody rió brevemente, una risa burlona–. Cuando lo encontraron, los muggles realizaron una prueba para establecer si Harold y Vernon estaban emparentados. Desde luego, el resultado fue negativo, pero nunca se les ocurrió analizar si el bebé estaba emparentado con Petunia. Prejuiciosos –Moody sacudió la cabeza.

–Les dejé una carta... –empezó Dumbledore, pero Moody lo interrumpió.

–Ah, sí. La dichosa carta –el Auror retirado ya no estaba nada sonriente–. ¿En serio, Albus? ¿Una carta? ¿Dejaste que Petunia supiera que su única hermana había sido asesinada a través de una carta? Y que ahora tenían que hacerse cargo de su sobrino huérfano, porque estaría protegido con ellos mientras que afuera había una pandilla de dementes que buscaban asesinarlo. Eso era lo que tenías que informarles, y te decidiste a escribirles _una maldita carta_.

–¿Dónde está la carta? –interrumpió Dumbledore, impaciente–. ¿Cómo es que nunca la recibieron?

–No me mires a mí, no fue mi idea dejarles una carta –bufó Moody, levantando las manos delante de sí–. Si recuerdas bien, me encargaste que echara un ojo, o los dos en lo posible, una semana después de dejar a Harold con los muggles. Para ese entonces, ellos lo habían dejado con los Aurors muggles, los policías, que es razonablemente lo que se hace con un bebé abandonado.

–No estaba abandonado, ¡es su sobrino!

–Ah, pero eso ellos no lo sabían –sonrió ferozmente Moody–. Fue un problema encontrar dónde estaba el niño, y luego encontrar un modo de devolvérselo a los Dursley de un modo que los muggles no intentaran volver a quitárselo. Fue una suerte que quisieran adoptarlo. Aunque no fue fácil, estos trámites de adopción son tan complicados, con tanta gente involucrada, y si uno solo de ellos se daba cuenta que algo... dicho de paso, de nada por encargarme de que la adopción saliera a favor de los Dursley –masculló Moody–, no es como si eso mereciera un agradecimiento o algo, por supuesto, sólo tuve que hechizar a cinco policías, tres asistentes sociales, un médico, dos enfermeras, dos jueces, tres secretarias, cinco familias adoptantes y qué sé yo cuánta gente más...

Dumbledore se agarraba la cabeza con las dos manos.

–¿Y en ningún momento se te ocurrió que todo eso se solucionaría diciéndoles que Harry era el sobrino de Petunia?

–Oh, se me ocurrió, por supuesto –asintió Moody, serio–. Se me ocurrió el día que Petunia estaba por entrar a una juguetería, vio que tenían una máscara de una bruja en la vidriera, ya sabes, esas máscaras muggles, nariz ganchuda, verrugas, sonrisa macabra, y Petunia dio media vuelta y se alejó a zancadas. Se me ocurrió el día que vi a Vernon darle unas monedas a un pequeño gamberro que le estaba tirando piedras con una honda a una lechuza. Se me ocurrió cuando noté que Petunia les leía "Hansel y Gretel" al menos una vez por semana mientras eran pequeños, parecía que la parte donde Gretel empuja a la bruja adentro del horno le gustaba mucho. A Petunia, no necesariamente a los niños. Se me ocurrió...

–De acuerdo, ellos desprecian a los magos, pero...

–No, no los desprecian, los temen. Y jamás hubiesen querido aceptar a Harold en su hogar sabiendo que es hijo de magos.

El largo silencio que siguió fue interrumpido por Moody.

–¿Cómo reaccionaron al saber que él es mago? –quiso saber el Auror retirado.

–Todavía no lo saben. Es decir, enviamos las cartas mañana –explicó Dumbledore, cansado–. Imagino que sospechan. Dices que Harry dio muestras de magia al día siguiente de su séptimo cumpleaños...

–Sí, nada fuera de lo común para un niño de esa edad, pero el chico es mago –asintió Moody, satisfecho.

–Según tu informe, Harry hizo moverse y rugir a los dinosaurios de plástico con los estaba jugando –señaló Dumbledore–. Los niños creyeron que eran juguetes capaces de hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero los adultos se llevaron un buen susto.

–Sí, fue genial –sonrió Moody, no de un modo muy agradable.

–¿Qué posibilidades hay de que culpen a Harry por ser mago? ¿Crees que lo echen de la familia, que le teman, que... lo odien...? –Dumbledore se permitió un momento de vulnerabilidad y duda.

–¿Ahora se te ocurre que podrían odiarlo? –suspiró Moody, más cansado que enojado–. La verdad, no sé. Los Dursley adoran a sus niños. Y detestan a los magos y brujas. No sé qué es más fuerte en este caso...

Un largo silencio se instaló entre los dos magos.

–Por empezar, tendrás que reconocer que el chico se llama a sí mismo Harold Dursley –advirtió Moody–. Para él, los Dursley son sus padres. No intentes argumentos del tipo "ellos no son tus verdaderos padres", un compañero de clases de los chicos intentó eso hace un par de años y los Dursley acabaron presionando hasta que el niño fue obligado a hacer un curso de ética y valores morales, y sus padres debieron disculparse públicamente. Sé que considerabas a James y Lily amigos tuyos, pero Harold no los recuerda. Sí recuerda a Petunia preparando una torta de chocolate con chispas de chocolate, relleno de chocolate y cobertura de chocolate para su cumpleaños. Recuerda a Vernon enseñándole a andar en bicicleta. Recuerda cuando Dudley golpeó a otro niño que se reía de los anteojos de Harold, al grito de "no te rías de mi hermano". Los Dursley son su familia.

–Me alegro que tenga una infancia feliz –Dumbledore asintió lentamente– y no pretendo arruinársela. Pero, ¿él sabe que es adoptado, verdad?

–Sí. Los muggles trataron el tema con una psicóloga infantil como parte de los requisitos de la adopción –Moody le dirigió a Dumbledore una mirada severa–. Los años de terapia le hicieron la mar de bien a esa familia. Cuando Harold empezó a preguntar de dónde venían los bebés, más o menos por el tiempo que adoptaron a Rosalind, le explicaron usando algún tipo de metáfora sobre las abejas y las flores para explicar cómo se hacen los bebés, y un libro de cuentos para explicar cómo Harold había llegado a la familia. Excepto un par de semanas durante las que Harold se presentó diciendo "hola, soy Harry Dursley, soy adoptado y no me avergüenzo", el tema está superado.

–¿Él se llama Harry a sí mismo? –sonrió Dumbledore.

–Para enorme frustración de su madre, que considera que Harry es un nombre vulgar –asintió Moody.

–El señor Evans padre se llamaba Harry –observó Dumbledore.

–No, se llamaba Harold, pero todo el mundo lo llamaba Harry –corrigió Moody–. Lily le puso a su hijo el nombre informal de su padre; Petunia le dio a su hijo adoptivo el nombre "real y serio" de su padre. Ambas lo querían mucho, sólo que de maneras diferentes.

–En tu opinión, ¿convendría ofrecerle información sobre sus padres biológicos? –quiso saber Dumbledore, serio.

Moody se rascó pensativamente la barbilla antes de responder.

–Sólo si él pregunta primero –respondió finalmente–. Una vez que quedó en claro que ser adoptado no lo hace menos hijo de sus padres, Harold se volvió muy posesivo de su familia. Como los muggles no saben de dónde vino él, quiénes son sus padres biológicos ni quién lo dejó en esa puerta ni por qué, el chico decidió que los Dursley son la única familia que necesita.

–Cree que sus padres lo abandonaron –dijo Dumbledore lentamente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Los niños huérfanos no son habitualmente abandonados en los umbrales –señaló Moody.

–Él no fue... –empezó Dumbledore, pero Moody lo interrumpió:

–Lo dejaste en la puerta de una casa, envuelto en una manta y con una carta pidiendo que se hicieran cargo de él. _Eso es la definición de niño abandonado_. Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de ponerlo en una cesta, eso es todo lo que faltaba –bufó.

Tras un momento de silencio, Moody lo miró entornando peligrosamente el ojo normal y clavando en Dumbledore el ojo mágico.

–Decías que mañana mandan las cartas –mencionó–. ¿A quién piensas mandar a que dé la cara para explicarle a los Dursley que su hijo es un pequeño mago?

–Pienso ir yo mismo –respondió Dumbledore–. Me sorprendió que Petunia no me hubiese contactado en todos estos años, pero asumí... El anciano mago suspiró. Agachó la cabeza, sus hombros se hundieron. De pronto parecía un anciano, mucho más viejo de lo que el pelo blanco, los anteojos o la larga barba blanca lo habían hecho parecer nunca. –Asumí que necesitaba espacio. Asumí que nos culpaba por la muerte de Lily. Asumí que quería proteger a Harry de la fama, de la adulación y de la persecución que sin duda lo perseguirían. Asumí... cosas que no debería haber asumido, que debería haber chequeado. Posiblemente yo no tendría que haberme involucrado en todo este asunto, en verdad no es mi rol ni mi función encargarme de otros niños que los alumnos de Hogwarts...

–¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó Moody, sin poder contener la curiosidad... ni el enojo–. Harold no es pariente tuyo, no tienes ningún tipo de obligación para con él. ¿Por qué tanto interés en el chico? ¿Criando al perfecto pequeño soldado, eh?

Dumbledore lo miró inexpresivamente un momento antes de apoyar ambas manos sobre la mesa entre ellos y empezar a hablar lenta y claramente.

–Los Potter estaban protegidos por un Fidelius. No sabemos qué exactamente es lo que pasó esa noche, pero hubo algún tipo de... descarga de energía, similar a una explosión, que no sólo destruyó parte de una habitación, también anuló los efectos del Fidelius. Como no había una marca tenebrosa sobre la casa, los vecinos llamaron al Escuadrón de Reversión de Magia Accidental. Los técnicos del Escuadrón encontraron a James en la antesala, muerto, y a Lily en el piso superior junto a la cuna, también muerta. Hagrid me contó que Harry estaba en la cuna, llorando y con un corte sangrante en la frente. Lo que no trascendió es que en la pared frente a la cuna, hacia donde Lily estaba mirando, había... lo más cercano a una descripción es la que dio en el informe final una Auror de origen muggle, que lo comparó con una sombra atómica.

–¿Una qué?

–A fines de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los Estados Unidos lanzaron bombas nucleares sobre Nagasaki e Hiroshima, dos ciudades japonesas. Era una guerra entre bandos muggles, las autoridades mágicas tuvieron muchísimo cuidado que brujas y magos no intervinieran, pero resultó que los muggles son perfectamente capaces de matar y destruir sin necesitar magia. Estas bombas nucleares eran tan potentes que las personas que estaban más cerca del epicentro de la detonación fueron literalmente vaporizadas, no quedó de ellas más que una sombra, un contorno oscuro sobre el asfalto, una pared o hasta un árbol –explicó Dumbledore–. En la pared de la casa de los Potter había, a falta de una mejor explicación, una "sombra atómica" que se parecía a Voldemort.

–Pero si la explosión hubiese sido tan grande como para... vaporizar a Voldemort, ¿no tendría que haber eliminado también a Lily y al niño? Por no hablar del resto de los habitantes del Valle de Godric –Moody frunció el ceño, escéptico–. Además, ¿cómo de precisa era esa "sombra atómica"? Porque las sombras son todas bastante parecidas, ¿cómo saben que eso era lo que quedaba de Voldemort y no cualquier otra persona? Si es que era una persona...

–Ésa es la cuestión –admitió Dumbledore–. Sea lo que fuere que pasó, no se trató de una explosión nuclear, eso es seguro, pero no sabemos qué fue lo que pasó que destruyó parte de la habitación, anuló el Fidelio, mató a Lily y a James, hirió a Harry y vaporizó a Voldemort, suponiendo que un solo efecto haya tenido todas esas consecuencias. La versión oficial fue que Voldemort mató a James, mató a Lily, cuanto intentó matar a Harry todo lo que consiguió fue herirlo y en cambio él fue destruido, y esa descarga de energía mágica fue la que derrumbó parte de la habitación y suprimió el Fidelio. Es la explicación más razonable, pero puedes imaginarte las reacciones del Consejo de Seguridad cuando leyeron el informe preeliminar que indicaba que Harry era el único que había sobrevivido y en el párrafo siguiente señalaba que Voldemort había sido pulverizado.

–Estúpidos del Consejo de Seguridad –gruñó Moody, malhumorado–. No sabían hacer otra cosa que exigir resultados, sin importarles que se contradijeran entre ellos. La mitad se rasgaban las vestiduras si no capturábamos a los mortífagos vivos, como si esa pandilla de fanáticos estuviese dispuesta a rendirse pacíficamente. La otra mitad quería "eliminar la amenaza por todos los medios necesarios", pero estaban más que dispuestos a crucificar al Auror que no pudiese probar más allá del más mínimo atisbo de duda que el mago al que había matado después de batirse ferozmente a duelo con él era un mortífago. Consejo de Seguridad, mis narices. Montón de políticos más interesados en sus carreras que en proteger a la gente, no servían más que de estorbo. Crouch que quería matar a todos, hasta a los sospechosos; Zangreb, el maldito 'garantista' que quería dejarlos en libertad si se quejaban que habían sido maltratados por los Aurors; Churchman, ese corrupto, sé que nunca capturaron a Nott porque Churchman le filtraba información...

–Ésa fue la gente que leyó el informe –asintió Dumbledore–. No estuve ahí cuando tuvo lugar la discusión, pero...

–Por supuesto que hubo una discusión –bufó Moody–. Todo lo que sabían hacer era discutir.

–Mientras discutían, en el Wizengamot discutíamos también el informe. Pronto quedó en claro cuánto peligro corría Harry, aún sin Voldemort alrededor –señaló Dumbledore gravemente–. Ya había fuertes rumores en el Wizengamot sobre lo "temporalmente preferible" que sería que no trascendiera que Voldemort había sido derrotado, para "mantener el orden en la población" y "evitar situaciones de descontrol"...

–Para que la gente siguiese teniendo miedo, y le diesen rienda libre al Ministerio con tal de que mantuviera a la amenaza que era Voldemort bajo control –gruñó Moody.

–Por supuesto, no todos pensaban así –asintió Dumbledore–, pero había suficientes rumores como para que, cuando leí el informe y supe que el Consejo de Seguridad estaba reunido a puertas cerradas y que la secretaria que les llevaba té y café salía de la sala cada vez más pálida y asustada...

–...entonces mandaste a Hagrid a llevar al bebé con los Dursley –completó Moody–. ¿Dónde lo habías escondido durante el día?

–En mi despacho –admitió Dumbledore.

–¿Tu despacho en Hogwarts? –inquirió Moody.

–Ni bien supe de la explosión en el Valle de Godric, envié a Hagrid a ver qué había pasado. Regresó conteniendo apenas el llanto y con Harry en brazos, el bebé no había dejado de llorar en todo el viaje. Florentia Storm, la enfermera de Hogwarts, se ocupó de él durante el día, con Hagrid custodiando la puerta con estrictas órdenes de no dejar entrar a nadie –rememoró Dumbledore–. Al llegar la noche Hagrid, siguiendo mis instrucciones, lo llevó a la casa de los Dursley, yo fui a dejar la carta...

–¿Por qué la carta? ¿Por qué no hablar con Petunia directamente? –insistió Moody, implacable.

–Dos razones: por un lado, Petunia tenía que aceptar y entrar al bebé a la casa y simbólicamente a la familia ella misma, por su propia decisión. Y por otro, porque ni bien estuve seguro de que Harry estaba a salvo, tuve que presentarme ante el Wizengamot y explicarles dónde estaba Harry, por qué lo había enviado ahí y qué autoridad creía que tenía yo para reubicar huérfanos –respondió Dumbledore, mirando a Moody por sobre sus anteojos–. La sesión fue maratónica, duró casi dieciséis horas, y fue de las más desorganizadas que presencié nunca. Entre otras, hubo mociones para internar a Harry en San Mungo de por vida, para mantenerlo bajo custodia del Ministerio a fin de "evaluar sus competencias mágicas", que es un término amable para decir "queremos saber si este bebé es el próximo mago oscuro", hasta había una docena de parejas o familias que se estaban ofreciendo, algunas de ellas presionando tanto como podían, para adoptar al bebé. Sin ir más lejos, los Malfoy estaban primeros en línea para quedarse con él.

Moody masculló una larga y furiosa frase que insultaba la ascendencia de los Malfoy, su inteligencia, sus hábitos higiénicos y sus preferencias sexuales en una sola larga oración.

–Justo cuando la discusión estaba a punto de convertirse en un duelo o quizás una pelea a puñetazos, nunca lo sabremos, llegaron las noticias que Sirius Black había matado a Peter Pettigrew y a la docena de muggles, por no mencionar la destrucción de la calle y todos los heridos y daños materiales que causó –suspiró Dumbledore con pesar–. Más caos y más muerte, pero al menos eso los convenció de que Harry estaba en peligro en el mundo mágico y que dejarlo con sus familiares muggles, anónimo y oculto, bien podría ser lo que le salvara la vida...

Un largo momento de silencio pasó entre los dos hombres, cada uno sumido en sus recuerdos.

–De modo que mandar a Harold con sus parientes muggles fue una estratagema para ponerlo a salvo de las maquinaciones del Wizengamot –concluyó Moody.

–Tenía sentido –señaló Dumbledore–: son su familia biológica más cercana, eran la opción lógica como tutores... y si, como sospeché al principio y pude confirmar más tarde, fue el amor de Lily el que salvó a Harry de la maldición asesina, el estar con familia consanguínea reforzaría esa magia, haciéndolo virtualmente intocable para Voldemort.

–Después de todo este tiempo, ¿sigues convencido de que va a volver?

–Tanto como el primer día.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones, críticas constructivas, son todos bienvenidos. ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Té, insomnio y lágrimas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, escribo sin fines de lucro, etc...   
> No soy psicóloga, aunque consulté a una estudiante de psicología (...mi hermana) para hacer este capítulo lo más correcto y creíble posible. Mayormente, todo el capítulo expresa mi opinión personal y no se le debe dar más importancia que ésa.

Eran pasadas las tres de la mañana, y Petunia no podía dormir. Sentada en la cocina, con una taza de té delante de ella, los codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza agarrada con ambas manos, la madre de tres niños trataba de encontrar un modo de procesar ese día.

La visita de Dumbledore... del profesor Dumbledore... había desestructurado a Petunia en formas en que encontrar a un bebé abandonado en su puerta, la inesperada adopción de su hija y la pérdida de un bebé biológico no habían podido. Oh, secretamente ella llevaba tres años temiendo ese momento, desde la tarde en que encontró a Harold y Dudley practicando meter goles usando el seto a modo de arco, y estaba tomando aire para retarlos por estropear el seto a pelotazos cuando vio cómo la pelota regresaba rodando mansamente hasta posarse delante de los pies de Dudley, que pateó un "gol", luego la pelota regresó rodando hasta los de Harold, que pateó, y luego a los de Dudley nuevamente...

Los niños pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que era prácticamente imposible saber cuál de los dos producía los... efectos. Suponiendo que sólo uno de ellos era el responsable, porque era posible que ambos... Durante tres años, Petunia había medio esperado, medio temido ese momento, sin saber qué escenario prefería. Harold, su niño travieso y encantador, un mago, era impensable, pero Dudley, carne de su carne y sangre de su sangre, un mago, era igualmente impensable. Verlos a los dos irse a ese... ese colegio... hubiese sido a la vez horrible y confortante, porque Petunia sabía que los perdería a ambos cuando cayeran en las garras de la magia, pero también sabía que se cuidarían las espaldas mutuamente.

Las novedades que traía Dumbledore le habían caído a Petunia, no ya como un balde de agua helada, sino como un barril de doscientos litros de agua helada seguido de una estampida de caballos salvajes pisoteándola. Lily había sido asesinada años antes, y ese imbécil con el que se había casado también.

Petunia notó, con una mezcla de dolor y sorpresa, que las pocas veces que había pensado en Lily en los últimos años, ella había tenido el mismo aspecto que en la foto de la tarjeta de invitación a su boda: diecinueve años, cabello rojo, ojos verdes, sonrisa radiante. Lily siempre había querido una gran familia, de modo que en la imaginación de Petunia su hermana tenía cinco o seis mocosos colgados de sus faldas y un bebé en brazos, todos con el horrible pelo desordenado de ese Potter... Petunia sólo había sabido a ciencia cierta de un niño, pero sin duda Lily se había salido con la suya una vez más y había tenido todos los hijos que quería, con embarazos sin complicaciones y partos fáciles y sin perder ningún bebé y...

Sin poder evitarlo, los ojos de Petunia se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella había amado a su hermana, hasta que la magia se había interpuesto entre ellas, hasta que la magia le había robado a su hermana. Y luego Lily había conocido a ese Potter en el colegio, y se fueron y se casaron, y a pesar de que Lily era menor que Petunia se había casado dos meses antes que ella, una vez más la perfecta Lily le había ganado, y luego, ni bien Petunia había tenido a su hijo y se sentía realizada por fin, Lily también tuvo a su hijo...

Un sollozo se escapó entre los labios apretados de Petunia. Lily siempre había sido más bonita, más interesante, y por su fuera poco, _mágica_. Literalmente mágica. Sus padres habían intentado equilibrar esa balanza tan injusta presentando a Petunia como la niña más inteligente y a Lily como la niña más bonita, lo que había acabado con Lily obteniendo las segundas notas más altas de su curso sólo para demostrarles a sus padres que ella también era inteligente. Petunia, por su parte, había ido a buscar un empleo en Londres ni bien hubo acabado el secundario y reducido al mínimo el contacto con su familia. Había pasado cinco años escuchando prácticamente cada día cuán maravillosa era la mágica Lily, si en adelante esas instancias se limitaban a cumpleaños, navidades y festejos de año nuevo, aún era más que suficiente.

Algo bueno salió de todo esto. Ya en Londres, en su empleo como mecanógrafa en las oficinas de Grunnings Petunia había conocido a Vernon, un hombre normal, seguro de sí mismo (otros dirían egocéntrico), muy consciente de lo correcto e incorrecto y que no toleraba tonterías (malas lenguas lo llamaban autoritario). Vernon fue la primera persona en mucho tiempo que la vio como "señorita Evans" primero y "Petunia" luego. Por una vez ella no era "la hermana de Lily" ni "Petunia, nuestra hija inteligente" ni "Tuney". Vernon era normal, era un nuevo comienzo, la trataba con cariño y admiración: Petunia se enamoró completamente de él.

Ni bien Petunia se hubo comprometido, llegó la noticia que Lily y ese Potter iban a casarse también, y antes que Petunia y Vernon. Lily le había ganado una vez más. Petunia y Vernon no fueron a la fiesta, en la que de todos modos no hubiesen encontrado a nadie conocido, seguramente. Excepto ese feo muchacho del vecindario con el que Lily a veces hablaba, pero Petunia no quería tener nada ver con alguien tan desagradable, con su nariz ganchuda y pelo grasiento.

Llegada su propia boda, Petunia tuvo que, por formalidad, invitar a su hermana y cuñado, aunque tuvo cuidado de no incluirla entre sus damas de honor. Petunia recordaba demasiado bien las tazas de té convertidas en ratas que sus padres posteriormente habían insistido que Lily había hecho "sin querer". Nada iba a arruinar su perfecto día, menos la _anormal_ que era su hermana.

Petunia y Vernon empezaron a buscar un embarazo ni bien estuvieron establecidos en su hermoso chalet en los suburbios. Tomó más tiempo del que Petunia hubiese deseado, pero por fin se anunció un bebé. Vernon y ella no cabían en sí de alegría. El embarazo fue difícil, y el parto tuvo serias complicaciones para Petunia. Los médicos le recomendaron esperar al menos dos años antes de buscar un nuevo embarazo, y consultar a un ginecólogo antes para estar segura de que su cuerpo podría sobrellevarlo. Vernon había estado tan asustado que no había querido saber nada sobre tener otro hijo, y en ese momento Petunia tampoco había querido pasar por ese tormento otra vez. Su dulce pequeño Dudley era perfecto, y un solo niño implicaba más tiempo y dedicación para él.

Dudley tenía apenas algo más de un mes de vida cuando les había llegado la tarjeta anunciando el nacimiento de Harry J. Potter, junto a una foto de un niñito con piel roja y arrugada, ojos cerrados y francamente horrible. A decir verdad, un nombre vulgar para un niño tan feo y que además sería un anormal no parecía más que apropiado. Petunia había arrojado la tarjeta a la basura, sintiendo sus ojos arder. Una vez más Lily le había ganado. Bueno, en parte: Dudley, que había nacido por una cesárea de emergencia, nunca había estado tan enrojecido ni arrugado. Su hijo tenía un nombre decente, era mucho más bonito y sería un hombre normal cuando creciera.

El que nunca más recibiera noticias de su hermana fue en cierta medida un alivio. Sin evidencias que le demostraran que Lily seguía superándola, Petunia pudo en cierto modo sanar esa herida. Hasta ahora...

Se secó los ojos con una servilleta de papel, tratando de recomponerse infructuosamente. Harold era hijo de Lily. Era el último pedacito de su hermana que quedaba en el mundo. Dumbledore había dicho algo sobre una carta que debía haberse perdido, Vernon había gritado acerca de dejar cartas y niños abandonados en las puertas, pero Petunia apenas los había oído. ¿Qué más daba? Los anormales habían escondido a Harold con ella, y ahora venían a reclamarlo, venían a llevárselo, a hacerlo parte de su mundo, alejarlo de su familia y matarlo antes de que llegara a vivir realmente. Igual que habían hecho con Lily.

¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? La gente comentaba con frecuencia sobre los hermosos ojos verdes de Harold, y Petunia asentía diciendo que los de su padre habían sido iguales. Claro que eran iguales, Harold tenía los mismos ojos verdes que su difunto abuelo, Harold Evans...

–¿Mamá? –una voz tenue, medio dormida y medio asustada la sacó de su ensimismamiento–. ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Te duele algo?

Petunia no pudo evitar una sonrisa dolorosa. Harold había entrado a la cocina y ahora estaba a su lado, despeinado, con los anteojos torcidos y una expresión de preocupación.

–Estoy bien, cariño –le aseguró, secándose las lágrimas–. Es sólo... lo de hoy fueron muchas noticias.

–Sí –asintió Harold, sentándose a su lado. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y la cabeza en las manos, la misma posición en la que Petunia había estado un momento antes.

–Mamá –empezó Harold al cabo de un minuto–, Dudley dice que ese profesor que vino a explicarte sobre la magia es un estafador. Como ese hombre, Victor... algo, el estafador que vendió la Torre Eiffel dos veces. Está mintiendo, sólo quiere sacarnos dinero –apuntó Harold, entre preocupado y desafiante.

Petunia suspiró. Los niños tenían firmemente regulado cuánto tiempo podían pasar frente al televisor y qué cosas veían. Una serie de documentales cortos sobre personajes históricos había merecido la aprobación materna: el programa era educativo, no era violento, no había desnudos y no había magia. Demasiado tarde Petunia supo que sus niños habían estado aprendiendo no sólo sobre William Shakespeare, el rey Ricardo Corazón de León y Margaret Thatcher, sino también, entre otros, sobre Atila el Huno y sus saqueos, el joven y maniático asesino Billy the Kid, el mítico rey Arturo y su consejero Merlín, Mata Hari y sus exóticos bailes que acababan con ella medio desnuda, Oscar Wilde y su desordenada vida personal... y sobre Victor Lustig, un estafador que había, con papeles falsos, vendido la Torre Eiffel como chatarra en dos ocasiones, allá por 1925. Dudley había quedado particularmente fascinado por este último personaje, especialmente cuando ese verano la familia se fue de vacaciones a Francia y pudieron ver la Torre Eiffel personalmente.

–Dumbledore no es un estafador. Hogwarts es real. Además, él no nos pidió dinero para una inscripción o materiales. Dumbledore es...

Petunia vaciló un momento. La mayoría de las cosas que le hubiese gustado decir acerca del anciano mago que había conducido a Lily a su muerte y ocultado información sobre el origen de Harold eran cosas que una dama como ella nunca diría, menos delante de un niño, y menos que menos delante de su hijo.

–... es el director del colegio. No es un estafador –concluyó.

Harold asintió, tan poco convencido como antes. Al cabo de unos segundos, metió las manos bajo la mesa, hundió la cabeza y pareció debatir consigo mismo un momento antes de hablar:

–Mamá... esto... este colegio... no es porque me quieren mandar lejos, ¿no? –Harold murmuró más que habló–. Prometo portarme mejor, en serio, voy a tender mi cama todos los días y a lavar los platos y...

Petunia no pudo evitar llorar nuevamente, y Harold también estalló en sollozos. Petunia estiró los brazos y Harold, siempre tan independiente, tan 'grande' y renuente a los abrazos y los besos, saltó a su regazo y se acurrucó en el abrazo sin dejar de llorar. Petunia lo estrechó en sus brazos sin importarle que Harold ya tuviera casi once años, que aunque flaco pesaba bastante y que estaba manchando su camisón con mocos y lágrimas.

–Mi niño... no queremos mandarte lejos... no queremos que te vayas... te queremos mucho... –Petunia lo meció suavemente mientras acariciaba su espalda, como había hecho cuando Harold era un bebé renuente a dormirse–... mi Harold, mi bebé... claro que te quiero, te quiero, te quiero mucho...

Harold lloró varios minutos con la cara hundida en el hombro de Petunia, que lo dejó llorar. Ella había recibido ese día la noticia que su hermana había muerto, pero Harold se había enterado de que jamás conocería a sus padres biológicos. Sumado a eso el shock de saber que era mago después de una vida de sus padres repitiéndole que la magia no era real, y el que tendría que ir a una escuela situada en Escocia en vez de ir a Smeltings con Dudley, con quien había compartido clases, maestros y tareas desde el jardín de infantes...

Harold se calmó al cabo de un rato, pero no pareció interesado en desprenderse del abrazo y Petunia disfrutó abrazarlo mientras podía. Su pie izquierdo se había dormido y su pierna derecha protestaba también, pero por nada en el mundo hubiese dejado ir a su hijo cuando la necesitaba.

–¿Sabes qué fue lo primero que me dijiste cuando te entré a casa, esa mañana? –preguntó Petunia en voz baja. Harold negó con la cabeza–. Me llamaste "mami". Fue en ese momento que supe que eras mi hijo. No cuando lo determinó el juez, no cuando los papeles estuvieron firmados y sellados. Fue en ese momento, al minuto de verte por primera vez. Me pasó lo mismo con Rose. Cuando la asistente social la puso en mis brazos por primera vez, la miré a los ojos y ella me miró a mí... y supe que era mi hija.

–¿Cómo supiste? –preguntó Harold en un hilo de voz–. No nos conocías.

–¿Crees que conocía a Dudley cuando lo tuve en brazos por primera vez? No, la única diferencia es que él era más pequeño. Por lo demás, lo que sentí fue lo mismo –trató de explicar Petunia, insegura de cómo transmitir ese sentimiento de simplemente saber que ese bebé era su hijo, su hija.

–Mis biológicos están muertos –musitó Harold abruptamente.

–Lo sé –respondió Petunia en voz muy baja.

–No van a venir y a querer llevarme. No pueden. Y yo tampoco me quiero ir –aclaró Harold.

–Ajá.

–Yo soy Harold Dursley. Nadie me lo puede discutir –continuó Harold, casi desafiante.

–Hhmm.

Casi un minuto pasó en silencio.

–Me hubiese gustado conocerlos –admitió Harold en voz muy baja, como si fuera un secreto vergonzante–. No para irme con ellos. Pero conocerlos. Es diferente ahora, que sé que no me abandonaron.

–Entiendo –dijo Petunia en voz baja.

–Yo siempre... siempre creí que no me querían. Que me habían abandonado porque no me querían. O porque había algo mal conmigo –admitió Harold en voz muy baja, mirando al piso–. Sé que la doctora Martin siempre dice que no puedo culparme a mí por algo que me hicieron a mí... yo era un bebé, ¿no? Yo no podía haber hecho nada tan malo como para ser abandonado. Bueno, ningún niño merece ser abandonado por algo que hizo –se corrigió Harold, mencionando una de las cosas que la psicóloga infantil le había repetido docenas de veces: _no es tu culpa, no es por algo que hiciste, ningún niño merece ser castigado con el abandono_ –. Pero, todo este tiempo, siempre pensé que no me querían. Entonces yo tampoco los quería. A veces, creo que los odiaba –admitió Harold en voz muy baja.

Petunia apretó los labios y lo abrazó más fuerte.

–Pero, incluso cuando pensé que los odiaba, yo realmente quería saber. ¿Por qué me abandonaron? ¿Por qué no me querían? ¿Por qué? –Harold suspiró profundamente–. Y ahora sé que no me abandonaron. Me querían. Pero están muertos. Nunca voy a conocerlos. Me hubiese gustado conocerlos... saber cómo son. Eran.

Petunia no dijo nada. Esto era lo que temía. Los... los magos usarían la inocente curiosidad de su hijo para llenarle la cabeza con todo tipo de historias y mentiras. A menos que...

–No conocí casi a... a James –Petunia tuvo que esforzarse en no decir "el fenómeno" ni "ese Potter" ni ninguna de las cosas que había llamado mentalmente a su cuñado durante años–. Pero puedo contarte algunas cosas sobre Lily. No es lo mismo que conocerla, pero... sé que tengo algunas fotos en el ático...

–¿Podemos verlas? –preguntó Harold, interesado.

–Mañana –decidió Petunia, con firmeza–. Tengo que encontrarlas y desempolvarlas primero. Están ahí desde que nos mudamos a esta casa.

Harold asintió. Parecía pensativo.

–Si mis biológicos... ella era tu hermana... se supone que eres... mi tía –musitó Harold, dubitativo–. ¿Tengo que decirte tía ahora? ¿Tía Petunia?

Petunia abrió la boca para refutarlo enérgicamente, pero los años de terapia no habían sido en vano. Respiró profundamente y tomó las manos de Harold entre las suyas.

–¿Te sentirías más cómodo llamándome tía? –preguntó, tratando de mantener el tono calmo y razonable–. Puedes hacerlo, si quieres. O me puedes seguir diciendo mamá. Como prefieras.

Harold le sonrió, aliviado.

–Mamá, te diré mamá –declaró de inmediato–. Eres mi mamá. Sería muy raro llamarte "tía"... y a papá, tío, "tío Vernon"... nah, muy raro.

Harold sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo, y se deslizó del regazo de Petunia, bostezando anchamente y cubriéndose la boca con la mano, advirtió Petunia con aprobación. Ella siempre había insistido en que sus niños tuviesen buenos modales, y fruncido la nariz ante todos esos mocosos maleducados cuyas madres no eran capaces ni de enseñarles las reglas de urbanidad más elementales. Sus niños eran mucho mejores que todos esos pequeños salvajes que se limpiaban la nariz en la manga y se rascaban la ingle en público. Los niños Dursley nunca cometerían una barbaridad semejante, su madre jamás lo permitiría.

–Vamos a dormir –recomendó Petunia, poniéndose de pie–. Es muy tarde... temprano... como sea.

–Creo que voy a soñar con conejos saliendo de un sombrero –murmuró Harold, frotándose los ojos detrás de los anteojos–. ¿Enseñan eso en Hogwarts?

–El profesor Dumbledore vendrá pasado mañana... bueno, mañana –se corrigió Petunia, viendo la hora–. Podremos hacerle todas las preguntas que queramos. Podemos hacer listas, así no nos olvidamos de ninguna.

Harold asintió con la cabeza, adormilado.

–Buenas noches, mamá –murmuró Harold.

–Buenas noches, Harold –respondió Petunia, dándole un beso en la coronilla. Santo Cielo, ya casi no necesitaba agacharse para darle un beso a su hijo... había crecido tan rápido...

Con una mueca que combinaba una sonrisa de alivio y la adolescente expresión de "por–favor–mamá–ya–soy–grande", Harold subió la escalera de regreso a su habitación. Petunia volcó su taza de té, completamente fría, en la pileta de la cocina y enjuagó la taza. Con una sonrisa nostálgica, apagó la luz y también se fue a dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El próximo capítulo estará listo a fines de enero. Desde ya, gracias por leer, y si alguien quiere dejarme su opinión, ¡anímense! 
> 
> Ich kann etwas Deutsch lesen, wenn dass hilft. I also read at an acceptable level of English, if you feel more comfortable in that language. 
> 
> ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Les deseo un 2018 repleto de alegrías y buenos momentos.


	4. Entreacto: La caja de fotos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo llega como cortesía de mi hermana, que aparentemente creyó que una gastritis era la mejor manera de empezar el año, de modo que pasó las primeras dieciocho o algo así de horas hospitalizada. Eso me dio tiempo de escribir, editar y eventualmente publicar este entreacto.

El miércoles por la noche, Petunia había localizado una vieja caja con fotos de infancia, y pasó horas hablando de su infancia, de su hermana, de sus padres, viejas anécdotas, muchas de las cuales Vernon ni siquiera había conocido. Vernon había notado cómo Petunia se refrenaba de criticar abiertamente a Lily, pero no por eso dejaba de mencionar lo joven que había sido y cómo los magos la habían alejado de su familia. 

—Esta foto es de cuando Lily cumplió nueve años —musitó Petunia, mostrando una foto. Estaba instalada en el sofá, con Rose en su regazo y Dudley y Harry a ambos lados. 

En la foto, una niña pelirroja peinada con dos trenzas sonreía radiante detrás de una torta con glaseado verde y nueve velitas encendidas. Más niños y niñas la rodeaban, la mayoría de ellos sonriéndole o mirando a las velitas. 

—¿No estabas en el cumpleaños? —se extrañó Harry. 

—Sí, estaba. Yo soy la que está en el borde de la foto, con el vestido azul —respondió Petunia, señalando a una niña en el borde izquierdo de la foto, peinada con el cabello muy tirante para atrás y expresión seria. 

Vernon sabiamente se abstuvo de mencionar que la pequeña Petunia, que ya entonces fruncía los labios de desaprobación, miraba a la radiante pequeña Lily con envidia. 

—Lily se enojó con Eddie, un primo nuestro —Petunia señaló a un niño que en la foto salía a punto de meter un dedo en la torta de cumpleaños— que sopló las velitas antes de acabáramos de cantar el feliz cumpleaños. Lily lo retó, y ahí mismo las velitas volvieron a encenderse solas. Eddie volvió a soplarlas, sin que las velas reaccionaran. Eddie empezó a soplar con desesperación, él siempre soplaba las velas de las tortas de cumpleaños ajenos —explicó Petunia con una irritación que le había durado todos esos años, por lo visto—, pero no pudo apagarlas. Eddie sopló tanto que empezó a marearse, y entonces Lily, sonriendo, apagó todas velas de un solo soplido, mientras los demás se reían de Eddie —añadió Petunia con una ligera sonrisa. 

—No sabía que tienes un primo —se atrevió a mencionar Vernon—. ¿Él es...?

Vernon no había sabido cómo preguntar si el primo Eddie era un mago, pero Petunia lo comprendió perfectamente. 

—Eddie se casó con una mujer divorciada —respondió Petunia con una mueca de desdén—. Le hice saber que no es bienvenido aquí. Éste es un hogar decente. 

Vernon asintió con la cabeza. Petunia tenía siempre mucho cuidado de no permitir que gente socialmente inadecuada entrara a su casa, lo que incluía pero no estaba limitado a personas divorciadas, madres solteras, hijos de madres solteras, extranjeros y pobres. Anteriormente magos y brujas también caían en esa categoría, pero ahora, con Harry... 

—¿Lily hacía mucha magia? —preguntó Harry tímidamente, mirando la foto como hipnotizado. 

—Más o menos —admitió Petunia—. Papá y mamá se lo habían prohibido. No sabíamos cómo era que hacía ese tipo de cosas, y a ellos los ponía nerviosos que ella pudiera hacer cosas como saltar de una hamaca y caer en cámara lenta... 

—¿Hacía eso? —preguntó Rose con ojos muy abiertos. 

—Sí, mamá solía decir que Lily casi la mató del susto la primera vez que lo hizo —asintió Petunia con una ligera sonrisa—. Creo que la entiendo mucho mejor ahora. 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Dudley, sin comprender. 

—Porque yo también creí que se me paraba el corazón el día que recibí un llamado de la escuela en el que me decían que mis hijos se andaban trepando por los techos —respondió Petunia, sacudiendo la cabeza. 

—¡Fue un accidente! Estábamos jugando a la escondida en el recreo, Harry dijo que conocía el mejor escondite, tratamos de saltar detrás de los grandes tachos que estaban afuera de la puerta de la cocina... —justificó Dudley. 

—...y de golpe estábamos sobre el techo de la cocina —murmuró Harry, sin dejar de mirar la foto—. Creí que el viento nos había levantado mientras saltábamos. ¿Eso... eso fui yo? 

—¡Fue genial! —recordó Dudley con una enorme sonrisa—. ¡Los bomberos fueron a la escuela a bajarnos del techo! ¡Todos los otros chicos estaban locos de envidia! 

—Estuvimos en penitencia por un mes —le recordó Harry, malhumorado—. Y tuvimos que escribir una composición sobre por qué estaba mal trepar a los techos. 

—Valió la pena —sonrió Dudley, asintiendo. 

Petunia miraba de uno a otro de sus niños con una sonrisa dolorosa, y Vernon, que nunca había pensado en Lily fuera de los términos de 'esa pariente que preferimos hace de cuenta que no tenemos', de pronto se encontró preguntándose si la relación entre Petunia y su hermana habría sido así: cercana, de compañerismo y travesuras compartidas. Para el momento en que él había conocido a Petunia, la relación entre las hermanas había estado irremediablemente dañada, pero viendo a Harry y Dudley, no le costaba imaginar que una vez, muchos años atrás, Petunia y Lily habían sido tan cercanas como ahora lo eran los niños. 

—¿Hay más fotos? —preguntó Rose, espiando dentro de la caja. 

Petunia sacó otra foto de la caja, y se quedó mirándola con una expresión angustiada. 

—Oh —Petunia se cubrió la boca con una mano. La otra mano, que sostenía la foto, temblaba ligeramente. 

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Dudley, estirando el cuello. 

—Son dos nenas en traje de baño, mamá y Lily —narró Rose, que sentada en el regazo de su madre tenía la mejor vista—. Están en una playa. 

—Fueron las vacaciones familiares que tomamos antes de que Lily fuera a ese... fuera a Hogwarts —musitó Petunia. 

Vernon la miró con simpatía. Años de evitar decir palabras como "magia", "bruja", "Hogwarts" y similares, era difícil romper con esa costumbre de la noche a la mañana. Él mismo todavía tenía problemas en llamar a su cuñada y concuñado por sus nombres. 

—Lily estaba insoportable de alegría —rememoró Petunia—. Mis padres estaban orgullosísimos. Yo... yo no había querido ir a las vacaciones, porque no hacían otra cosa que hablar de Lily todo el tiempo... yo tenía buenas notas, y había ganado un premio por prolijidad y pulcritud, pero nadie se fijaba en eso, todos estaban pendientes de Lily... Lily, que iba a ir a estudiar magia... 

—¿Es por eso que estás enojada en la foto? —preguntó Rose, señalando a la izquierda de la foto. 

Petunia respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de responder. 

—Sí. Sí, yo no quería que me sacaran fotos, en todas las fotos salí enojada... mi padre me retó por arruinar las fotos, Lily había salido sonriendo en todas... —murmuró Petunia. 

—¿Tu papá y mamá eran malos? —preguntó Harry en voz baja, acurrucándose más contra el costado de Petunia. 

—No —respondió Petunia en voz baja, y pareció sorprenderse a sí misma con la respuesta—. No, no eran malos. Eran... injustos. Estaban tan absortos en Lily, en... en que sería capaz de hacer magia, que iría a una escuela a la que sólo se accede por invitación... que por fin sabían por qué Lily podía hacer las cosas que hacía... estaban tan ocupados con ella, que yo sentí... como si me olvidaran. 

—¿Te olvidaron? —preguntó Harry, asustado—. ¿Cómo pudieron olvidarte? 

—No me olvidaron realmente —admitió Petunia con una ligera sonrisa—. Es sólo que querían hablar de Lily y sobre Lily todo el tiempo. Y yo... yo estaba celosa —admitió Petunia en voz muy baja. 

—Imaginen que ahora habláramos sólo de Harry todo el tiempo —señaló Vernon—. Que nadie diría nada sobre el dibujo que hizo Rose, o algo especial que hizo Dudley. Sólo Harry, Harry, Harry todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo se sentirían? 

Harry bajó la mirada. Rose frunció la nariz. Dudley se encogió de hombros. 

—Bueno, es algo especial, que Harry es mago. Todos hablamos mucho de eso —opinó Dudley, despreocupado. 

Vernon y Petunia intercambiaron la mirada que de vez en cuando no podían evitar, la que decía '¿cómo es posible que este chico sea nuestro hijo?'

—Pero no sólo de eso. Si hablan sólo de Harry, yo haría un dibujo en la pared, así tienen que verlo. O en la mesa —pensó en voz alta Rose. 

Vernon y Petunia sonrieron ligeramente. Rose era tan hija de Petunia y Vernon que a veces costaba recordar que la habían adoptado de bebé. Ahora que su cabello había tomado un tono rubio-castaño, y ya sólo tenía reflejos rojizos al sol, nadie hubiese adivinado que Petunia no la había dado a luz. 

—Rose, está prohibido dibujar en las paredes o los muebles —le recordó Vernon. 

—Si tienes algo que decirnos, usa tus palabras —añadió Petunia. 

Rose, enfurruñada, frunció la nariz y giró la cabeza, mirando por sobre el hombro izquierdo, del modo que solía hacer cuando algo la irritaba. 

—¿Dónde queda esa playa? —preguntó Dudley, mirando la foto que Petunia aún tenía en la mano. 

—Es la isla de Wight —dijo Petunia, sin necesidad de consultar el reverso de la foto, donde estaba escrito quiénes aparecían en la foto, más el lugar y el año. 

—¿Es ahí a donde vamos a ir de vacaciones este año? 

—No, este año iremos a Mallorca —corrigió Vernon. 

—Una vez que este tema con... el profesor Dumbledore esté resuelto —añadió Petunia. 

—Es un estafador —declaró Dudley, convencido—. Yo no voy a creerle nada. 

—Es un profesor de magia, dice mamá —replicó Rose—. Yo voy a ver si saber hacer magia. 

—Es un estafador —insistió Dudley—. Va a tratar de convencerte que puede hacer magia, pero es sólo un truco. No hay que creerle. 

—Yo le voy a creer si quiero —discutió Rose, cruzándose de brazos. 

—Niños, no peleen —interrumpió Petunia, seria. 

Dudley le hizo una mueca a Rose. Rose le sacó la lengua a Dudley. 

—Harold, estás muy callado —observó Petunia, acariciando el cabello del chico. 

Harry suspiró profundamente. Era verdad que el chico había estado muy callado desde que le dieron la noticia sobre Hogwarts. Era comprensible, lo conmiseró Vernon. No poder asistir a Smeltings, y encima tener que ir a aprender magia: eso era deprimente. 

—No puedo creer del todo que la magia sea real —caviló Harry—. Pero eso explica todas las cosas raras que estuvieron pasando todos estos años... no sé qué pensar. 

—Son casualidades —repuso Dudley de inmediato. 

—¿Casualidad que cosas raras siempre ocurren donde yo estoy? —preguntó Harry. 

—Bueno, sí. Las casualidades son así —respondió Dudley. 

—Pero son muchas casualidades —insistió Harry. 

—Siguen siendo casualidades —descartó Dudley con un gesto de la mano. 

—El profesor Dumbledore podrá explicarlo mañana —respondió Petunia—. Él sabe cómo explicar la magia, yo nunca tuve nada que ver con eso. 

Dudley y Rose asintieron, él con desconfianza y ella con certeza; Harry se acurrucó más contra el costado de Petunia. 

Más le valía a ese Dumbledore explicar la magia de un modo que no le causara más malestar a su familia, pensó Vernon seriamente, o el viejo, mago o no, sabría de qué es capaz un hombre de bien al que le colman la paciencia. El pobre Harry, entre enterarse que sus biológicos eran... magos, Vernon debía llamarlos magos y no 'anormales' de ahora en adelante... eran magos, y habían sido asesinados, y ahora él tendría que ir a esa escuela a aprender a controlar su magia en vez de poder ir a Smeltings... lo que menos necesitaba el pobre chico eran más disgustos. 

Vernon se encargaría de dejarle bien en claro al Dumbledore ése que él, Vernon, no toleraría tonterías de ningún tipo. Nada de explicar la magia de un modo que hiciera que Harry se sintiera mal o inferior. Harry era un Dursley en todos los sentidos que importaban, y como tal era un modelo a seguir de decencia y rectitud. Era un mago, de acuerdo, y eso era desafortunado, pero que nadie se atreviera a hacerlo sentir mal por eso, o se las vería con Vernon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se aceptan comentarios y kudos.


	5. Discusiones, charlas y preparativos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes y la trama no me pertenecen, escribo sin fines de lucro, etcétera... 
> 
> Para quienes amablemente preguntaron: mi hermana fue operada del apéndice, ya se recuperó casi por completo. Gracias por los buenos deseos. 
> 
> Me espera un fin de semana poco agradable, de modo que voy a hacer lo posible para al menos darle una grata sorpresa a quienes siguen esta historia y actualizar antes de lo previsto. 
> 
> El capítulo acabó siendo demasiado largo, lo dividí en dos: ésta es la primera parte, a más tardar el lunes voy a publicar el resto. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Con ustedes, la historia.

Vernon y Petunia se encontraron ante un problema imprevisto cuando tuvieron que explicarle a su hijo que era un mago y que iría a una escuela de internado situada en Escocia a aprender magia. Sucedía que, después de pasarse años repitiéndoles a los niños que la magia no existía, los tres se negaron rotundamente a creerles que Harry fuese un mago.

No es que Vernon culpara a su esposa por no haber querido hablar de eso, pobre mujer. Con la anormal hermana de Petunia y el imbécil del marido fuera de sus vidas, ellos habían creído que se habían librado de la _magia_ para siempre, y tanto él como Petunia estaban más que felices de pretender que no existía un mundo repleto de gente que viajaba en _escobas voladoras_ , usaba _varitas mágicas_ , cocinaba _pociones_ en _calderos_ y estudiaba cómo hacer todo eso en un _colegio_.

Vernon, que no conocía los detalles de cómo y cuándo su cuñada había dado muestras de su _anormalidad_ por primera vez, ya que Petunia prefería no hablar de ella (comprensible, quién quiere hablar de la oveja negra de la familia), no notó nada extraño alrededor de sus hijos hasta que Dudley y Harry tenían ya ocho años cumplidos. Fue el día que su automóvil planeó varios metros que supo que algo raro estaba pasando ahí.

Sus hijos habían gritado y le habían hecho señas, pero Vernon, que estaba apurado y llegaría tarde al trabajo si no salía inmediatamente, no les prestó atención. El automóvil arrancó, avanzó menos de diez centímetros y de pronto se elevó en el aire, ante la mirada horrorizada y maravillada a la vez de los chicos. Vernon detuvo el auto en cuanto su mente pudo procesar que todo el automóvil con él adentro estaba flotando a al menos medio metro del suelo. Es decir, unos cuantos metros y varios segundos más tarde. Vernon detuvo el auto, que descendió hasta posarse suavemente de nuevo en el suelo, con las cuatro ruedas debidamente sobre tierra firme, y Vernon descendió con las rodillas temblándole. La última vez que había pasado tanto miedo había sido cuando los médicos no estaban seguros si Petunia sobreviviría el parto de Dudley y si su hijo nacería vivo.

—¡Papá! ¡Salvaste a Mittens! —gritó Harry, saltando de alegría.

—¡Eso fue genial! ¡Yo quiero manejar así! —añadió Dudley, radiante.

Le tomó a Vernon un minuto y que le señalaran al gatito que había estado jugando a la rueda para comprender qué había pasado. Sus hijos estaban convencidos de que Vernon había maniobrado el automóvil para salvar al gato, y prefirió dejarlos creer eso.

Sobra decir que Vernon no manejó hasta su trabajo esa mañana, sino que tomó un taxi. Llamó a una grúa, que se llevó al automóvil hasta un taller mecánico donde le realizaron una revisión completa y lo declararon en perfecto estado. Ante la insistencia de Vernon, le cambiaron el aceite y el agua del radiador, y también lavaron el auto. Con desinfectante. Por las dudas.

Vernon y Petunia hablaron esa noche, a solas en la cocina y con una botella de brandy por compañía. Necesitaban un vaso de algo fuerte para sobrellevar esa conversación. Los dos habían notado algunas cosas extrañas en los últimos meses, pero no era posible saber con total seguridad cuál de sus niños producía las anormalidades...

...y Vernon estaba en un dilema especialmente grave. Dudley era su hijo biológico, y de algún modo Vernon sentía que debía preferirlo, pero la verdad era que Harry estaba mucho más cerca del hijo ideal que Vernon había imaginado. Vernon siempre había deseado que su hijo fuese un líder, valiente e inteligente, listo para dejar el apellido Dursley bien en alto. Dudley, Vernon debía admitirlo, no tenía madera de líder. Era corpulento, sólo el corretear detrás de Harry continuamente habían impedido que desarrollara obesidad infantil; era simpático, pero mayormente tímido e introvertido, y prefería que lo dejaran solo con sus videojuegos y libros.

Harry, por el contrario, era un líder nato. Era quien tenía las ideas, quien planeaba las travesuras, y quien encontraba las excusas para justificar que por supuesto habían tenido que pintarse la cara con marcadores de tinta indeleble, _estábamos jugando a los indios, papá, claro que teníamos que pintarnos, y ésos colores son los más lindos, claro que usamos ésos... Sí, sabemos que no tenemos permiso de usarlos para dibujar, ¡pero no estábamos dibujando sobre papel, estábamos pintándonos para la guerra, papá! ¡Son pinturas de guerra!_ , había explicado Harry a sus seis años, excitado, mientras detrás de él Dudley asentía enérgicamente y Rose, que sólo tenía un año y la cara tan repleta de rayas y zig-zags indelebles en rojo, azul y verde como sus hermanos, reía y aplaudía.

Normalmente Harry era el que tenía las ideas, Dudley era la voz de la razón. Harry era el que había querido trepar al techo a buscar la pelota que había caído ahí, Dudley era el que lo había convencido de pedirle ayuda a papá. Harry no le tenía miedo a nada, mientras que Dudley había dormido con la luz encendida hasta los nueve años. Harry se alzó como líder de la pandilla de niños del vecindario a temprana edad, sin imponerse, sólo teniendo siempre la mejor idea de a qué jugar a continuación y cómo. Para desolación de Vernon, había sido a Harry a quien las niñas de la escuela primaria le habían escrito cartitas de amor y a quien los niños habían elegido primero para su equipo en la clase de Educación Física. Dudley, aunque tolerado, era menos querido y respetado que su hermano.

Sin embargo Harry jamás se había aprovechado de su popularidad. Dudley había sido siempre su mano derecha, su amigo y confidente. Harry se había peleado con su mejor amigo, dando lugar a una enemistad que duraría la mitad de la escuela primaria, porque el otro chico se burlaba de Dudley, y Harry no quería ser amigo de nadie que se riera de su hermano. Mencionarle a cualquiera de los dos chicos que "él no es tu verdadero hermano", descubrieron pronto los aspirantes a matones de la primaria, era la manera más rápida de hacerse acreedor a una paliza de Harold y Dudley a la vez, y los dos trabajaban bien juntos. Cuando Dudley había tenido problemas con las tareas, Harry le había ayudado y explicado lo mejor posible. Los dos niños eran carne y uña... y ahora Harry tendría que ir a ese colegio.

A regañadientes, Vernon debía admitir, aunque sólo fuese ante sí mismo, que el viejo Dumbledore se había comportado como un caballero, aún si no había estado vestido como uno, cuando fue a llevarles la noticia. Petunia había estado casi catatónica del susto cuando había conducido al anciano al interior de su hogar, y Vernon había reaccionado del modo que habitualmente lo hacía ante cosas que se salían de la norma: haciendo saber a gritos que él no aceptaría tonterías en su casa y preferentemente en el mundo.

Dumbledore había soportado gritos, amenazas y el silencio ominoso de Petunia con absoluta calma. Una vez que Vernon se calmó y Petunia se recompuso lo bastante como para preparar té, los tres se sentaron en la sala con tazas de té ante ellos, como gente civilizada que al menos Vernon y Petunia eran, quién sabe qué tipo de modales tenían los magos, y hablaron.

—Señores Dursley, si no me equivoco, recibieron una carta que invita a Harold a asistir al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería —había comenzado el viejo.

—¿Usted cómo sabe eso? ¡¿Nos está espiando, acaso?! —había interrumpido Vernon, preocupado por la seguridad de su familia. Quién sabía de qué eran capaces esa pandilla de anormales...

—No, señor Dursley, pero hoy es el día en el que enviamos las cartas de invitación a Hogwarts a todos los niños magos —había explicado Dumbledore—. Luego, alguien se encarga de visitar a los niños con padres muggles, para explicarles sobre Hogwarts...

La conversación sólo había ido cuesta abajo a partir de ahí. Petunia, pobrecita, con todo ese feo asunto con su hermana, casi no había sido capaz de articular palabra. Vernon se había encargado, con toda valentía, de gritar, acusar y hacer preguntas por los dos.

Dumbledore comenzó la conversación trayéndoles la noticia que Lily y James, los parientes que Vernon y Petunia preferían fingir que no tenían, habían sido asesinados... hacía diez años. Vernon, nervioso y en shock a partes iguales, había tenido un par de cosas que decirle, que gritarle, a Dumbledore acerca de esperar diez años para comunicar una noticia de ese calibre.

Las cosas no mejoraron cuando ese Dumbledore admitió que Harold, el niño que ellos habían adoptado y criado como parte de su familia por los últimos diez años, era hijo biológico de Lily y James, y que él, Dumbledore, lo había dejado en la puerta del número 4 de Privet Drive. Vernon le había gritado durante buenos cinco minutos al respecto. Dumbledore tenía alguna ridícula excusa sobre una carta perdida, como si eso fuera a hacer que Vernon dejara de gritarle qué pensaba él exactamente al respecto.

Como si eso fuera poco, Dumbledore siguió hablando acerca de un mago tenebroso que había asesinado gente a diestra y siniestra, incluidos los Potter, pero no había podido matar a Harry Potter. Entonces el viejo había tratado de explicar algo acerca de magia de sangre y sacrificios y amor, y mientras Petunia palidecía Vernon había perdido por completo los estribos.

—¡¿Quiere decir que estuvimos viviendo bajo un hechizo todo este tiempo?! —había estallado Vernon, sintiendo su pulso por las nubes—. ¡¿Nos tuvieron embrujados todos estos años?!

—No, no, es solamente que mientras viva aquí, con su familia consanguínea, Harold está mejor protegido que en cualquier otro lugar del mundo. Ningún mago oscuro podría haberse ni siquiera acercado a él, ni a nadie de la familia, mientras Harold viva con ustedes —había intentado aplacarlo Dumbledore, infructuosamente—. La magia no lo afecta a usted ni a nadie de su familia, afecta a quien quiera lastimar a Harold, nada más...

Vernon no estaba para nada conforme con eso de un hechizo sobre toda la familia, o era sobre la casa, eso no había quedado del todo claro, cuando Dumbledore había insistido en la necesidad de enviar a Harold a Hogwarts, y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—No —dijo Petunia, en voz baja pero firme, mientras Vernon todavía estaba tomando aire—. No. No va a llevarse a Harold. Lily fue a ese colegio, y mire dónde acabó ella. Muerta y enterrada a los veintiún años. No, Harold no va a ir ahí.

Dumbledore se estremeció muy ligeramente ante el dolor y la acusación en la voz de Petunia. Era la primera vez que había dejado su imagen de anciano calmo y amable de lado y se había permitido exhibir emoción, lo que Vernon aprovechó:

—¡De ninguna manera! —asintió Vernon a los gritos—. ¡Harold irá a Smeltings, aprenderá cosas útiles y será un hombre de bien! ¡Nada de tonterías y locuras con magos oscuros y magia de sangre! ¡Rotundamente NO!

Tomó otra hora, muchos gritos, largas explicaciones sobre lo peligroso que era para Harold el que no aprendiera a controlar su magia mientras aún estaba creciendo, que con demasiada facilidad podría perder el control y herir a alguien o a sí mismo de un modo accidental, sonoras amenazas de Vernon, muchas lágrimas de Petunia, y una solemne promesa de Dumbledore para que, sin dejar de sentir que estaban cometiendo un terrible error, Petunia y Vernon accedieran a permitirle a su hijo ir a Hogwarts.

Entonces Dumbledore mencionó que el nombre Harry Potter tenía un peso social y simbólico muy fuerte en el mundo mágico, mientras que Harold Dursley era un desconocido. Si enviaban a su hijo al colegio bajo el nombre Harry Potter, el niño sería una celebridad sin haber hecho nada, mientras que si lo enviaban bajo el nombre de Harold Dursley, todos asumirían simplemente que era un chico más de origen muggle.

—¡¿Me está diciendo que mi apellido no vale?! —rugió de inmediato Vernon, ofendido.

—Le estoy diciendo que Harry Potter es famoso como la única persona que sobrevivió a la maldición asesina, y eso siendo un bebé —le recordó Dumbledore—, mientras que nadie oyó hablar nunca de Harold Dursley aún. Harry Potter tiene ya fama, una reputación y admiradores; Harold Dursley es una página en blanco, la gente tendrá que conocerlo para formarse una opinión.

Vernon y Petunia intercambiaron una larga conversación con una sola mirada. Petunia valoraba status social por sobre prácticamente todas las cosas. Vernon valoraba su apellido más que nada. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder sin más.

—No es una decisión que necesiten tomar ahora —aclaró Dumbledore, mirando de uno a otro de los Dursley—. Avísenme por favor antes del inicio de año de clases, así sabemos cómo registrar a Harold en la escuela.

—Esa... la carta, vino a nombre de Harold Dursley —acusó Petunia.

—Porque legalmente ése es su nombre —asintió Dumbledore—. Es el que usaremos en la escuela salvo que nos indiquen otra cosa.

—Veremos —musitó Petunia, rellenando las tazas de té con manos temblorosas.

—¿Cuánto nos costará la cuota en ese colegio? —quiso saber Vernon, un poco desdeñoso—. Porque ya tenemos un acuerdo con Smeltings —advirtió. Vernon era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que habían negociado con Smeltings una rebaja para los mellizos que Dudley y Harold eran en el sentido práctico.

—No hay cuota escolar ni costos extra por el internado —explicó Dumbledore—. Sólo se les pide a los estudiantes que lleven sus propios materiales.

—Varitas y calderos y túnicas —masculló Vernon, a quien la sola existencia de varitas, calderos y túnicas ofendía.

—No obstante, los padres biológicos de Harold le legaron todos los bienes materiales que tenían, lo que incluye una suma de dinero —añadió Dumbledore—. Harold no tendrá plena posesión del dinero hasta que cumpla diecisiete años, que es la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico, pero sí se le otorgará una cantidad suficiente para cubrir los gastos escolares, más una pequeña suma de dinero de bolsillo. Simplemente les digo que es una opción —aclaró Dumbledore, hablando lenta y claramente, y mirando a Vernon, que estaba a punto de volver a gritar, a los ojos—, están en su derecho de tomar el dinero para comprar los útiles de Harold.

—¿Creen que no somos capaces de pagar por la educación de nuestros hijos? —exclamó Vernon, ofendido—. ¿Creen que pueden sobornarnos para enviarlo a ese... colegio? ¿Creen que vamos a vendernos por un puñado de útiles? —tras una muy breve pausa, se atrevió a preguntar, con cuidado de no mirar directamente a Dumbledore— ¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando? Varita, caldero de peltre, una decena de libros... _en libras esterlinas_ —enfatizó—, ¿cuánto dinero es eso?

Un par de cálculos de por medio, resultó que comprar todos los útiles de Harry, incluido un baúl donde guardar todo, costaba menos que enviarlo a Smeltings. De hecho, aún sin la rebaja que perdían al enviar a un niño y no dos a Smeltings, aún sobraba dinero.

Aunque ni Vernon ni Petunia lo admitirían jamás, ni con una pistola (o una varita) apuntándoles a la cabeza, el dinero extra les venía muy bien. Los gastos fijos que tenían cada mes eran importantes: mandar a los niños a las mejores escuelas no era barato, la psicóloga que trataba a la familia desde hacía años también cobraba por su trabajo, sin mencionar la luz, el agua, el teléfono, el gas, los impuestos. Sumando a eso comida, ropa y ocasionalmente atención médica para cinco personas, más el mantenimiento del automóvil... El salario de Vernon, aunque muy bueno, no era infinito.

(El problema más grande era que Petunia y Vernon usaban el dinero para sentirse socialmente superiores, lo que requería determinada ropa, los juguetes de moda para los niños, salir a comer a determinados lugares, irse de vacaciones por cierto tiempo, cambiar el automóvil con frecuencia. Y todo eso costaba dinero. Aunque no estaban endeudados, el planeado ingreso de los niños a Smeltings les había supuesto cambiar los planeados veinte días en Mallorca por diez días en Brighton. Era un duro sacrificio, pero uno que habían estado dispuestos a hacer por la educación de sus hijos. Ahora los planes volvían a cambiar, ya que si bien la cuota escolar de Dudley se pagaba cada mes, el desembolso por las compras de Harold era solo uno, pero mucho más grande. Les sobraría dinero durante el resto del año, pero las vacaciones de ese año serían... breves y frugales. ¡Esos horribles magos, además de todo el desorden que les habían ocasionado en su ordenada y normal vida, encima les habían estropeado las vacaciones!)

 

.

 

Eso había sido el martes a la mañana. El martes a la tarde Vernon había buscado a Rose de la casa de Marge, dos días antes de lo previsto, y la familia había tenido una reunión en la que los padres les comunicaron a los niños la noticia... con el imprevisible resultado de que no les creyeran.

Tras toda una vida escuchando que la magia no es real, los chicos se negaron a creerles. Dudley se había convencido que Dumbledore era un estafador, Harry temía que fuese un plan para deshacerse de él, y Rose creía que era todo una especie de broma.

Habían pactado una reunión de toda la familia con Dumbledore el jueves de esa semana, de modo que el miércoles fue dedicado mayormente a mirar las viejas fotos que Petunia había poco menos que ocultado y enterrado en el ático, y a hablar de los padres biológicos de Harry. Los 'biológicos', como él los había empezado a llamar cuando todavía creían que lo habían abandonado y Harry había decidido que esa gente no merecía el título de 'padres', de modo que en adelante serían sólo 'los biológicos'.

 

.

 

El jueves Dumbledore se había presentado en el número 4 de Privet Drive puntualmente, algo que Vernon no había esperado. Una persona que viste túnica, un sombrero puntiagudo y no se afeita desde hace cincuenta años no es alguien de quien cabría esperar puntualidad, opinaba Vernon, pero Dumbledore fue perfectamente puntual y educado.

Vernon vio con una mezcla de aprobación, horror y desconsolada resignación cómo el viejo mago, que de acuerdo a la carta tenía una cantidad de títulos y honores (director de un colegio, Orden de Merlín: Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos... sea lo que fuera que significara todo eso) respondía con seriedad y atención a las preguntas de tres niños. Ni Dumbledore se rió cuando Rose le exigió sacar un conejo de su sombrero para probar si era mago, ni le respondió de mal modo a Dudley cuando le pidió pruebas de que no estaba tratando de secuestrar a Harry o estafar a sus padres, y fue amable con Harry cuando quiso saber si no había otra escuela de magia más cerca de casa, para no tener que irse tan lejos y tal vez poder visitar a su familia los fines de semana. De hecho, tras mirar fijamente a Harry un momento cuando lo vio por primera vez, Dumbledore lo había tratado con la misma normalidad con que trataba a Dudley y Rose, respondiendo a sus preguntas y explicando sobre la magia.

Dumbledore había pedido permiso a Vernon y Petunia antes de hacer magia en la casa, lo que le fue concedido a regañadientes. Una vez que obtuvo permiso, Dumbledore conjuró de la nada un ramo de flores para Petunia, hizo que un reloj de mesa volara y diera volteretas por el aire, transformó una manzana en una sandía e hizo que las docenas de fotos de los niños y la familia que ocupaban la repisa de la chimenea brevemente estuviesen animadas, riendo y saludando con la manos, con un agitar de varita mágica.

Luego, accediendo a gentiles pedidos, desenredó con un toque de varita el cabello apelmazado de una muñeca de Rose, reparó con magia la rueda de la patineta de Harry que siempre rechinaba, y duplicó la cantidad de galletas de chocolate que había en el bol a pedido de Dudley. A pesar de la insistencia de los chicos, se negó a hacer aparecer un elefante, cambiar el color de las paredes a púrpura, hacer que lloviera helado y transformar el mantel en un dragón o la mesa en un unicornio.

—¿Han tomado una decisión con respecto a...? —comenzó Dumbledore, mirando a Vernon y Petunia.

—Sí. Él es Harold Dursley, irá a... a esa escuela bajo su nombre real —afirmó Vernon, desafiante.

(La conversación, el miércoles por la noche, había tenido algo de diálogo de sordos, con Harry no entendiendo por qué tendría que cambiarse de nombre; Vernon defendiendo la grandeza y magnificencia del apellido Dursley y prudentemente omitiendo que su padre había sido maquinista de trenes y su abuelo, empleado en una empresa que fabricaba botones para ropa: ambos empleos dignos y decentes que les habían permitido vivir honradamente, pero lejos de la magnificencia aristocrática de la que Vernon gustaba presumir; y Petunia resaltando el respeto y distinción del que el apellido Potter gozaba entre los magos. Finalmente Harry los había mirado suplicante y preguntado: "¿ya no puedo ser Harold Dursley?". Eso había zanjado la discusión.)

—En ese caso, hay otro tema que discutir —informó Dumbledore.

Vernon sintió alzarse su presión sanguínea. ¿Es que estos magos no podían dejarlos en paz?

—Puedo realizar un hechizo desilusionador sobre la cicatriz de Harold, de modo que nadie la podrá ver. La forma más rápida y segura de identificar a Harry Potter es buscando la cicatriz en forma de relámpago que tiene en la frente —explicó Dumbledore—. O Harold puede ir tal y como está, lo que hará que la gente lo identifique rápidamente.

—¿Es malo que se den cuenta que mis biológicos son James y Lily Potter? —se sorprendió Harold.

—No es malo, Harold —Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza—. No hay una respuesta correcta o incorrecta en este caso, es una cuestión de preferencias. ¿Prefieres que la gente sea capaz de reconocerte o prefieres que no lo hagan fácilmente?

Harry lo dudó un momento.

—¿Qué va a pasar si alguien me reconoce?

—Depende de la persona. Algunos querrán estrechar tu mano, algunos probablemente te den las gracias por librarlos de Voldemort. Alguno quizás querrá sacarse una foto contigo. De vez en cuando alguien te despreciará, si eran ideológicamente cercanos a Voldemort. Es posible que encuentres a personas que conocían a los Potter, o que te digan que los conocían. Algunos te reconocerán pero fingirán no haberlo hecho, y otros sinceramente no saben quién eres —enumeró Dumbledore.

—Pero... usted está diciendo que soy famoso. ¡Eso es lo que les pasa a los famosos! Lo vi en la tele hace poco, una cantante estaba diciendo cómo la gente le pide autógrafos y quiere abrazarla.

—Algo así —sonrió Dumbledore—, pero con más respeto y menos autógrafos, imagino.

Vernon frunció el ceño. A él no le gustaban los famosos. Sobre todos aquellos que eran más famosos, respetados y ricos que él, y esos eran muchos. En opinión de Vernon, y ésa era la única opinión que contaba de acuerdo a él mismo, los únicos que merecían un trato especial era la familia real, y eso sólo porque él era un buen inglés y ellos eran realeza, después de todo.

Que su hijo fuese famoso entre los magos le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca.

Harry pareció considerar la cuestión por un largo momento.

—Si voy como Harold Dursley y nadie me reconoce, ¿puedo hacerme famoso por algo que haga yo?

—Claro que sí. El mundo mágico tiene artistas, escritores, pensadores, deportistas, políticos, todos ellos más o menos famosos por diferentes razones —asintió Dumbledore—. Podrías ser el descubridor de la cura de una enfermedad mágica, jugador profesional de Quidditch, o con el tiempo llegar a Ministro de la Magia. Todo es posible.

—Y si me reconocen, ¿también puedo ser famoso?

—Si te reconocen, ya eres famoso, ahora mismo —señaló Dumbledore.

—¡Pero si todavía no hice nada! —protestó Harry, un poco alarmado.

—Sobreviviste a Voldemort. Eso es suficiente para darte fama por el resto de tu vida —apuntó Dumbledore.

Harry lo pensó largamente. A Vernon todo ese tema de Harry como un mago famoso no le gustaba nada. Siempre había gente que perdía la cabeza alrededor de los famosos. ¡Quién sabía de qué locuras eran capaces los magos! Todo ese asunto de la magia los hacía ya medio chiflados para empezar, sospechaba Vernon, por lo que debían ser aún más locos de lo normal alrededor de los famosos.

—Creo que prefiero que nadie me reconozca —dijo Harry lentamente—. Al menos por ahora. ¿Le puedo contar a quien yo quiera que mis biológicos son James y Lily?

—Sí. Eso es decisión tuya, a quién le cuentas, cómo y cuándo —asintió Dumbledore.

—Bien —asintió Harry—. Sí, quiero que no puedan reconocerme.

—En ese caso, será prudente hacer algo al respecto de la cicatriz —mencionó Dumbledore, mirando a Harry—. Todo el mundo mágico sabe que Harry Potter tiene una cicatriz en forma de relámpago en la frente.

—Yo tengo una cicatriz en forma de huevo de pascua en el brazo —comentó Rose conversacionalmente, mostrando el brazo izquierdo, donde tenía una mancha algo más clara cerca del codo—. ¿Eso me hace especial a mí también?

Vernon les lanzó una mirada de advertencia a los niños y Petunia apretó tanto el asa de su taza de té que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos. Las cicatrices eran uno de los temas de los que no se hablaba frente a desconocidos, ya que tanto Vernon como Petunia sentían que daban la impresión que ellos no eran capaces de cuidar debidamente de sus niños.

—No, porque esa cicatriz es de una quemadura —le explicó Dudley, señalando su propio mentón, donde tenía una pequeña línea más clara. Petunia se aclaró la garganta, intentando que Dudley no dijera exactamente lo que estaba a punto de decir...—. Yo tengo una en el mentón de cuando me caí de mi cochecito cuando era bebé, y no es más que una cicatriz. ¿Entiendes?

—La cicatriz tiene que estar en la cara para ser especial —asintió Rose, pensativa.

—No, tiene que haber sido hecho con magia —explicó Dudley—. Las cicatrices normales no cuentan.

—¡La mía es especial! ¡Tiene forma de huevo de pascua! —protestó Rose, mostrando bien su cicatriz, por si alguien más dudaba de lo especial que era.

—¿Por qué un huevo de pascua? —preguntó Dumbledore, inspeccionando la cicatriz de Rose.

Vernon sabía que, estrictamente, la cicatriz no tenía forma de nada, pero la psicóloga decía que darle una connotación positiva y una forma inocente era señal de que Rose era una niña feliz y psicológicamente equilibrada, de modo que Vernon hubiese jurado que la cicatriz tenía la forma exacta de un huevo de pascua y estaba dispuesto a pelear a gritos con cualquier que lo negara o discutiera.

—Porque son los mejores huevos —respondió Rose en el tono de quien está diciendo algo excesivamente obvio—. ¡Están hechos de chocolate!

—No creo que necesites una cicatriz para ser especial, Rose, pero debo admitir que realmente tiene la forma de un huevo de pascua —asintió Dumbledore, completamente serio—. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una sobre mi rodilla izquierda que es un mapa perfecto de los subterráneos de Londres —mencionó Dumbledore, sacando su varita mágica de donde la llevaba metida en la manga—. En el caso de Harold, sin embargo, será necesario ocultarla si queremos que él tenga una oportunidad de ser Harold Dursley.

Vernon reaccionó un segundo más tarde de lo que hubiese debido cuando vio que el viejo apuntaba con la varita a la frente de Harry. Hubo un susurro y un sonido como de una ráfaga de viento, a pesar de que las ventanas estaban cerradas. Y las cortinas, y las persianas, desde luego. ¡No vaya a ser que un vecino viese que alguien estaba haciendo _magia_ dentro de la casa!

Harry parpadeó y el resto de la familia lo miró conteniendo el aliento.

—¡Cómo se atreve a usar esa... esa varita sobre mi hijo! —gritó Vernon, furioso. Petunia estaba tan blanca como la pared, pálida de terror.

—Harold no ha sufrido daño alguno, le aseguro —respondió Dumbledore, guardando la varita.

—¿Borró mi cicatriz? —preguntó Harry, tocándose la frente con las dos manos.

—¡La borró! —informó Dudley, asombrado. Rose lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos, tapándose la boca con las dos manos.

—La cicatriz no puede ser eliminada, es parte de una magia muy poderosa —explicó Dumbledore—. Todo lo que hice fue situar un hechizo desilusionador sobre ella, la cicatriz toma el color de la piel sobre la que está, volviéndose prácticamente invisible. Habrá que renovarlo de vez en cuando, pero considerando que es un hechizo potente sobre un área muy pequeña... una vez cada tres meses será suficiente

Al cabo de la visita, los niños estaban convencidos de que la magia era real, Petunia estaba al borde del ataque de nervios y Vernon deseaba con desesperación que le dieran una razón para gritar. Dumbledore se despidió amablemente, no sin antes acordar que al día siguiente la profesora Charity Burbage los acompañaría a Londres a comprar los útiles escolares de Harry.

 

.

 

El jueves Vernon había agregado un poco de brandy a su té, para ayudarle a sobrellevar la charla en la que un mago (ugh) le explicaba convincentemente a sus hijos que la magia era real (Ugh) y que Harold, como mago que era, debía ir a una escuela de magia (UGH).

El viernes Vernon estuvo muy tentado de agregarle un poco de té a su brandy. Un día de compras exigía un trago de algo para templar sus nervios, y un día de compras de artículos de magia rodeado de magos requería unos cuantos tragos...

Pero no, se reprendió Vernon mentalmente. No podía bajar la guardia. Él debía estar atento y alerta, preparado para defender a su familia de cuanta locura los... magos... tuviesen suelta. No se podía confiar en que ese tipo de personas no tuviesen, quién sabe, leones salvajes sueltos o algo así. ¡O dragones! Vaya uno a saber.

El desayuno fue, para estándares Dursley, caótico. Los chicos estaban tan excitados que era imposible mantenerlos quietos. Petunia, que siempre estaba tan compuesta, había estado a punto de gritarles, y las miradas severas de Vernon tampoco surtían efecto. Los niños tenían prohibido ir a jugar afuera para no ensuciarse, tenían prohibido cambiarse de ropa para estar listos para salir en cuanto la... guía... llegara, y Petunia les había prohibido preguntar "¿cuándo nos vamos?" una vez más, bajo amenaza de dejarlos sin postre por una semana.

Cuando por fin sonó el timbre, todos fueron corriendo hasta la puerta: Vernon para abrir, los niños detrás de él para ver quién era, y Petunia detrás de los chicos para reprenderlos. La profesora Burbage, al igual que ese Dumbledore, fue perfectamente puntual. Al contrario que ese Dumbledore, estaba vestida con un sencillo pero correcto conjunto de falda y chaqueta ligera en color azul, una blusa y zapatos. Nada de tonterías de túnicas y sombreros puntiagudos, notó Vernon con aprobación. Al menos esta mujer sabía vestirse normalmente.

—Señor Dursley, mucho gusto, soy Charity Burbage —saludó, estrechándole enérgicamente la mano—. Ah, veo que están listos. Excelente. Podemos partir —asintió con la cabeza, satisfecha.

La profesora Burbage tenía algún tipo de ridícula idea sobre tomar algo llamado Autobús Noctámbulo, como si Vernon no tuviese un automóvil en perfectas condiciones. Tras una breve discusión, Vernon se sentó tras el volante, Petunia en el asiento del acompañante con Rose en su regazo, y la profesora Burbage en el asiento trasero con un niño a cada lado.

El viaje a Londres tomaba alrededor de una hora y media, dependiendo del tráfico. Suficiente como para que tanto los niños como Petunia se sacaran las ganas de preguntarle a esta profesora Burbage cuanto se les ocurriera. Vernon, que juzgaba a los hombres por el tamaño y precio de su automóvil, y a las mujeres por el largo de su falda y el ancho de su escote, ya se había formado su opinión, pero Petunia requería información tal como la profesión, edad, estado civil, el apellido de soltera de la madre, historial de suicidios en la familia y las opiniones de la persona en cuestión sobre política, adopción y animales domésticos antes de dar su sentencia.

La profesora Burbage era soltera, no tenía hijos. Era profesora de Estudios Muggles, una materia que no requería más magia que prestar mucha atención y estar dispuesto a aprender cómo las personas levantaban objetos pesados, usaban electricidad y manejaban automóviles. Petunia no pudo sonsacarle la edad ni el apellido materno; sí averiguó que ambos padres de la docente eran magos de origen muggle, por lo que ella se había criado conociendo bien ambas culturas. Burbage aprobaba la adopción y desaprobaba las mascotas que no fuesen seguras y tuviesen los controles veterinarios debidos.

Vernon notó, no sin cierto sobresalto, que había conocido a una bruja con la que tenía algunas cosas en común.

Pero el viaje no sólo sirvió para hacerse una idea del carácter social y moral del plantel docente. La profesora también les habló de las cuatro Casas de Hogwarts, sobre el Sombrero Seleccionador, sobre los equipos de Quidditch, el Club de Ajedrez, el Club de Gobstones, las clases de vuelo en escoba, sobre las asignaturas escolares y el castillo mismo, donde algunas escaleras llevaban a un lugar distinto los martes o tenían escalones tramposos que atrapaban el pie de quien no los saltaba. Les habló del lago y del calamar gigante que vivía en las profundidades, que no sólo nunca se había comido a nadie sino que devolvía las cosas y las personas que caían o eran arrojadas al agua. Les habló del bosque prohibido, de los invernaderos, de la cancha de Quidditch.

Los niños estaban extasiados. Vernon y Petunia hubiesen dado casi cualquier cosa por des-aprender todo lo que habían oído y volver a su tranquila y normal vida anterior a la llegada de _esa carta_.

Una vez en Londres, la profesora Burbage los guió hasta un lugar donde dejaron el automóvil estacionado en un lugar que Vernon encontró lo bastante seguro y siguieron a pie. Sólo tuvieron que caminar unos pocos metros hasta que la bruja los hizo entrar, tras señalárselo dos veces hasta que lo pudieron ver, a un bar de aspecto miserable y mugroso, medio oculto entre una librería y una casa de música. Vernon jamás hubiese puesto un pie en ese lugar en circunstancias normales, y el nombre del lugar, "El Caldero Chorreante", no le inspiró nada de confianza. Vernon vio a Petunia apretar fuertemente los labios, tomar con más fuerza la mano de Harry, y seguir a Burbage con la cabeza en alto. Él mismo tomó las manos de Dudley y Rose, y siguió a su valiente esposa.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, escribo sin fines de lucro, etcétera... 
> 
> Recuerden que todavía estamos en el punto de vista de Vernon, un hombre terco y prejuicioso si los hay.

Vernon no estaba nada impresionado con el mundo mágico. Alguien que presume de poder transformar una manzana en una sandía realmente podría poner algo de esfuerzo en hacer la entrada al distrito de los locales de venta al público más limpia, ordenada y digna. Un bar era la entrada. ¡Un bar! ¡Y los niños tenían que pasar por ahí! Escandaloso, terriblemente escandaloso. 

El callejón mugriento era una vergüenza. Los ladrillos de la pared que se reacomodaban eran algo más interesantes, pero entonces el llamado "Diagon Alley" quedó al descubierto, y Vernon tuvo que recordarse que lo estaba haciendo por el bien de su hijo para forzarse a avanzar por la calle estrecha y repleta de locales de venta de productos... ridículos. Petunia tenía los ojos muy abiertos y los labios muy apretados. Dudley, Harry y Rose tenían los ojos y las bocas abiertos de admiración. 

—Antes que nada, tenemos que pasar por el banco y cambiar el dinero —indicó Burbage. 

Vernon se compuso un poco. ¡Tenían un banco! Una cultura que tenía un sistema bancario no podía ser tan vulgar y atrasada como parecía a primera vista. Quizás había esperanzas. 

El banco, un edificio color blanco nieve y con lustradas puertas de bronce, al menos era limpio, enorme e imponente, exactamente lo que Vernon esperaba de un banco que se precie; pero estaba atendido por una criaturas deformes y horribles, lo que de inmediato echó por tierra la imagen de institución seria. 

—Buenos días —saludó Burbage al repugnante pequeño ser vestido con un uniforme escarlata y dorado. Era moreno, con una barba puntiaguda y manos y pies muy largos. Era apenas más alto que Rose, a pesar de tener todo el aspecto de un adulto. 

Dudley lo miraba con la boca entreabierta de asombro. Rose, asustada, se escondió tras las piernas de Vernon. Harry, que también lo miraba con curiosidad, parecía sin embargo más inclinado a ir y saludarlo; sólo la mano muy firme de Petunia en su hombro lo estaba frenando. Petunia estaba mordiéndose los labios, probablemente para no gritar, conjeturó Vernon. 

—Buenos días —devolvió el saludo ese ser espantoso, que aparentemente podía hablar, y que los miraba con hastío—. ¿Familia muggle? —le preguntó a Burbage. 

—Primera vez en el mundo mágico —asintió Burbage—. El señor es un duende —le explicó Burbage a la familia—. Los duendes manejan Gringotts, el banco mágico. Son los seres más aptos de todas las especies mágicas cuando se trata de dinero y valores. 

El... duende... asintió cortésmente. 

—Vamos, tenemos mucho por hacer. Que tenga un buen día —los apremió Burbage, despidiéndose del duende con una inclinación de cabeza. El duende le devolvió el gesto. 

¡Duendes atendiendo un banco! ¡Seres que no eran ni siquiera humanos, y estos magos les confiaban su dinero! Vernon pensó en todas las veces que se había quejado del normal, mundano y no-mágico banco que ellos solían usar, de las largas colas y los cajeros automáticos sin dinero... oh, cuánto peor podría haber sido. 

Otro duende los atendió cuando cambiaron dinero por esas ridículas monedas que los magos usaban. En vez de libras y peniques, como la gente razonable, los magos usaban un imposible sistema con tres monedas, en el que un galleon valía 17 sickles, y un sickle valía 29 knuts, con lo que un galleon valía 493 knuts... Vernon sacudió la cabeza en disgusto. Más enojado todavía estuvo cuando los duendes determinaron que cinco libras hacían un galleon, ¿qué se creían esos seres, que su moneda valía más que una buena y normal libra esterlina? 

—El galleon mantiene buena parte de su valor por la cantidad de oro que contienen las monedas —explicó Burbage—. Los sickles contienen plata, y los knuts, bronce. 

Ligeramente apaciguado pero no satisfecho, Vernon tuvo que ver cómo esos feos enanos contaban libras, las cambiaban por galleons, sickles y knuts, y se quedaban con una jugosa comisión. Malditos estafadores, pero qué más cabía esperar de una especie que no era siquiera humana. 

Volvieron a la calle repleta de tiendas, y Vernon tuvo que soportar el peor vendaval de compras de su vida, peor que cuando obtuvieron permiso de llevar a Rose a casa y Petunia se pasó la mayor parte del día haciendo compras para la bebé. Vernon nunca había visto tanto color rosado junto en su vida. En esa ocasión al menos habían comprado cosas normales, pero ahora... en vez de libros de texto, en el local llamado Flourish y Blotts encontraron libros sobre hechizos, transformaciones, historia de la magia, animales fantásticos, teoría mágica y cosas por el estilo. Vernon sentía incrementarse su dolor de cabeza. El que hubiese libros al respecto de algún modo hacía más real que esas cosas existieran, y Vernon detestaba creer en que la magia tuviese una historia, que un libro le indicara dónde encontrar criaturas mágicas o que las fuerzas oscuras fuesen suficientemente reales como para requerir una guía para la autoprotección. 

Su humor no mejoró cuando compraron un baúl en el que depositar el montón de libros, aunque sonrió por primera vez ese día cuando Harry indicó que las iniciales que debían grabársele eran "H D". Era bueno saber que su hijo sabía quién era su familia. El buen humor de Vernon duró hasta que al baúl se agregó un caldero, una balanza, un cucharón de peltre, un pequeño cuchillo para cortar ingredientes de pociones, un telescopio plegable, un conjunto de ampolletas de vidrio. Petunia consultaba su lista e iba tachando cosas a medida que las compraban. Si con el paso de los artículos el tachado se volvía algo más enérgico de lo estrictamente necesario y amenazaba con romper el papel, Vernon no podía culparla. Era totalmente comprensible que Petunia quisiera no sólo tachar de la lista de compras, sino hacer ilegible palabras como "caldero". 

—Aún falta el uniforme —apuntó Burbage—. La tienda de Madam Malkin es un buen lugar, ella trabaja sobre todo con ropa de uso diario. Harapos Finos se especializa en túnicas de gala. 

Vernon no quiso ni pensar en túnicas de gala, porque un montón de... de magos y brujas reunidos y festejando algo tan normal como un cumpleaños era... demasiado. Vernon siguió a su familia al interior del local, donde una mujer bajita y algo gorda, vestida de color rosa claro, enseguida los identificó como "primerizos de Hogwarts" y llevó a Harold a un taburete al fondo del local, donde ya había un chico rubio y pálido al que le estaban marcando el largo adecuado de la túnica. 

—Hola —saludó el otro chico a Harry, cuando la tal Malkin lo paró sobre un taburete contiguo—. ¿También vas a Hogwarts? 

—Sí —respondió Harry. 

—Mi padre está en el negocio de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre se fue a mirar varitas —anunció de inmediato el niño rubio—. Luego los voy a arrastrar a ver las escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a insistirle a mi padre para que me compre una y... 

—Disculpe, por favor déjele un dobladillo ancho —pidió Petunia, hablándole a la bruja que estaba ajustando la túnica negra del uniforme—. Si Harold va a crecer tanto como lo hizo el último año, va a necesitar que le suelte el dobladillo durante las vacaciones de invierno. 

—Sí, a esta edad los chicos crecen como tentácula venenosa —sonrió la mujer. Petunia se apartó disimuladamente un paso de la mujer, disimulando a duras penas su asco ante la comparación de su precioso hijo con lo que sea que fuere una "tentácula venenosa"—. No necesitará ajustarle el ancho de los hombros todavía, pero sí, de acá a diciembre el largo podría cambiar. Y las mangas también... 

—Mamá, no te preocupes, estoy seguro que nadie en el colegio se va a fijar —se quejó Harry, un poco avergonzado. 

—No tendré a nadie diciendo que te enviamos a ese lugar con ropa que no es de tu medida —respondió Petunia, apretando los labios. 

Vernon vio a Harold sonreírle al otro chico, que miraba la escena con ojos muy abiertos. 

—Perdón, te interrumpimos. ¿Qué decías sobre las escobas voladoras? —quiso saber Harry. 

El chico miró de arriba abajo a Harry, que le sonreía, y después a Petunia, a Vernon, Dudley, Rose y Burbage. Entonces, con esa ridícula dignidad que tienen los niños que se creen importantes, frunció la nariz y giró la cabeza, mirando por sobre el hombro, apartando la mirada de la familia, y no volvió a dirigirles la palabra. 

Vernon frunció el ceño en irritación. Un mago en miniatura. Por supuesto que tenía modales horribles. ¡Quién sabía cómo era la familia de ese mocoso, si es que tenía una! La forma en la que se había apresurado a anunciar que sus padres estaban cerca, que estaban con él, le hacía creer a Vernon que el chico estaba ahí solo, o con alguien indeseable; ¡probablemente se había criado de cualquier modo y tenía todo tipo de vicios y malas costumbres! ¡Seguro que no venía de una familia decente! Mejor que Harold se mantuviera alejado de ese mocoso, no era más que malas noticias. Era de esperar que los magos no fuesen capaces de educar debidamente a sus crías... 

Por suerte las túnicas del uniforme de Harry estuvieron listas entonces. ¡Túnicas!, suspiró Vernon en desaprobación. ¿Dónde quedaron el elegante frac, los decentes pantalones ceñidos bajo la rodilla y sombrero canotier del uniforme de Smeltings? Y una varita mágica en vez de un bastón. ¡Horrible!

—Nos vemos en Hogwarts —se despidió Harry del otro chico, que seguía mirando para otro lado. 

A continuación Harry se probó y eligió el sombrero, la capa de invierno y los guantes de dragón de su talle. Vernon fue a pagar mientras Petunia le susurraba a baja a Dudley y Rose que ellos no necesitaban túnicas, menos un horror rosado furioso con un bordado de unicornios galopantes en plateado ni una monstruosidad rojo oscuro con un estampado de leones anaranjados que se movían por la tela. Rose estaba al borde del berrinche y Dudley seguía insistiendo que la túnica tenía los mismos colores que Smeltings, con Petunia cada vez más tensa y siseando en voz baja que NO, de ninguna manera, cuando Harry se acercó a Vernon y le tocó el codo. 

—Papá —murmuró—, ¿no podríamos comprar túnicas para Dudley y Rose? Me sentiría mejor si no soy el único que tiene que usarlas. Ellos podrían usarlas para jugar, o como bata... ¿por favor? 

Sólo una persona sin corazón, sin sentimientos y sin años de oír "es central integrar a Harold, es importante hacerle sentir que es parte de la familia, es fundamental tratar a todos los niños equitativamente" podría haber ignorado esos ojos verdes suplicantes. Pobre Harry, con todos los terribles cambios que se aproximaban, por supuesto que estaba asustado y confundido, necesitaba apoyo y contención... y si eso significaba comprar túnicas para que los niños jueguen, Vernon lo haría. Por supuesto, tendrían terminantemente prohibido salir a la calle con ellas, pero eso era razonable, siendo como estaban rodeados de vecinos que no debían sospechar. 

Cuando salieron de la tienda unos minutos después, Rose con una túnica rosa chicle con enormes volados (sin unicornios, la vendedora no había tenido túnicas en su talle con ese bordado) y Dudley con la túnica en los colores de Smeltings, ambas firmemente envueltas y cada niño aferrando a su paquete con anchas sonrisas, Vernon vio justo antes de irse al niño rubio, al que ahora le estaban probando una túnica verde oscuro de alguna tela que brillaba ligeramente. El chico miraba a la familia con algo de confusión, pero por sobre todo, anhelo. En todo el tiempo que Vernon y su familia habían estado ahí, los padres del chico no se habían acercado. En ese momento el niño notó que Vernon lo miraba y volvió a girar la cabeza en superioridad, mirando hacia otro lado. 

Después del uniforme, Petunia consultó otra vez su lista y fueron a comprar rollos de pergamino, plumas y tinteros. ¡Qué horriblemente anticuado! Vernon hizo una nota mental de encargarse de que Harry llevara también lápices, bolígrafos y papel. Vernon había tenido que usar una pluma fuente en las prácticas de caligrafía y recordaba la pesadilla que eran los tinteros volcados y las manchas de tinta en las manos y la ropa. Al menos el uniforme de Harold era oscuro... Vernon aún se preguntaba para sí mismo si una escuela que utilizaba plumas de ganso y pergamino utilizaría o no castigos corporales, seguramente sí, retrógados y malvados como los magos eran, y estaba pensando en un modo de defender a Harry cuando la profesora que los acompañaba habló: 

—¿Tenían planeado invertir en una lechuza? —preguntó Burbage—. Son muy útiles, llevan el correo y son mascotas muy independientes. Algo costosas de adquirir, pero prácticamente se alimentan solas y bien cuidadas tienen una expectativa de vida de unos cincuenta años... 

Vernon y Petunia intercambiaron una mirada de alarma. Petunia odiaba a los animales y no quería saber nada de "una bolsa de pulgas y pelos ensuciando mi casa", textuales palabras. A lo largo de los años los niños habían rogado docenas de veces por un perro, un gato, un conejo, un hámster, un canario, un loro, incluso un pez o una lagartija; habían prometido darle de comer, limpiar y pasear (si hiciera falta) al animal. La psicóloga había señalado que una mascota era una buena forma para que los chicos aprendieran responsabilidad. Marge les había ofrecido bulldogs de regalo, cachorros o adultos, el mejor pedigrí, decenas de veces; hasta había ofrecido contactar criaderos de otras razas si querían un perro más pequeño, aunque Marge nunca comprendería cómo alguien podía no amar a los bulldogs. Vernon había estado a favor de un perro de raza, entrenado y limpio, que durmiera afuera y echara a los molestos gatos de la señora Figg. Pero Petunia jamás había querido saber nada de una mascota, diciendo que con tres niños y la casa ella tenía bastante de que ocuparse. 

Y ahora esta profesora Burbage había abierto la boca delante de los tres niños, por supuesto. Niños cuyos ojos brillaron ante la posibilidad de obtener una mascota tan inusual como una lechuza. 

Vernon los guió a todos a una heladería cercana, tras preguntarle en voz baja a Burbage y asegurarse que el helado era helado común, preparado por medios mágicos, pero que no tenía otro efecto que el de ser sabroso y frío. Normalmente un helado bastaba para distraer a los chicos, pero o Vernon había abusado de este recurso en el pasado o un enorme helado, aún si era de chocolate y frambuesa con pedazos de nueces (Harry), chocolate y vainilla con pedazos de chocolate (Dudley) o cereza y frutilla (Rose, por supuesto. ¡Dos tonos de rosado!), no era suficiente para captar el interés cuando se le contraponía la posibilidad de adquirir una mascota mágica. Petunia comió su helado con el meñique estirado y el ceño fruncido. 

Tomó media hora de ardua discusión, negociación y algo de súplicas hasta que acordaron las condiciones: 

1) Adquirirían una lechuza, una lechuza solamente, nada más que una, que Harold llevarían con él a la escuela y usaría para enviar reportes cada tres días de todo lo que hacía. 

2) Durante las vacaciones la lechuza viviría afuera de la casa, en una caja nido que colocarían en un árbol del jardín. Recibiría agua y alimento, pero tendría prohibido entrar a la casa más que para entregar o retirar el correo. 

3) La lechuza no era una mascota, era una animal de trabajo equivalente a un perro lazarillo. (Esto era mayormente para que Petunia no sintiera que había cedido a las presiones de los niños. Petunia tenía unas ideas sobre Disciplina y Autoridad Paternal que Vernon no siempre entendía, pero conocía lo suficiente como para resguardar.)

4) No se les comentaría a los vecinos sobre la lechuza. Si alguien preguntaba, y sólo entonces, se les diría que el nido artificial y la lechuza eran parte de un programa de conservación de vida silvestre. 

Después de toda la discusión que implicó acordar las reglas con respecto al pájaro, adquirir el animal fue cuestión de minutos. Harry se enamoró a primera vista de una lechuza nevada de ojos ambarinos, un animal silencioso y digno. La lechuza, su jaula, una percha que se dejaría en la cocina (donde los vecinos o visitantes no la verían, desde luego) y la caja nido costaron bastante dinero, pero al menos se suponía que durarían muchos años. El vendedor, un hombre apellidado Perks que usaba gruesos anteojos y tenía plumas enredadas en su cabello, les regaló una bolsita de 'golosinas para lechuzas' y les recomendó hablar con el animal, al que debían dar un nombre, ya que según él las aves que vendía eran muy inteligentes y desarrollaban un vínculo más cercano si sus humanos (ese mago Perks no hablaba de "dueños", él los llamaba "los humanos" de las lechuzas) las cuidaban y se preocupaban por su bienestar físico y anímico. Por lo demás, las lechuzas usualmente se ocupaban de cazar su propio alimento y de hacer todo el ejercicio que necesitaran, la única otra cosa que querían era que se las dejara en paz. 

Dudley, Harry y Rose estaban algo decepcionados de no poder jugar con la lechuza; el tal Perks les recalcó con toda severidad que la lechuza era una compañera, no un juguete, y que si bien disfrutaban la ocasional caricia, eran aves nocturnas que preferían que se las dejara tranquilas. Vernon dudó entre ofenderse de que el mago, ¡un mago!, se atreviera a hablarles así a sus hijos, y sentir alivio al saber que esencialmente podrían ignorar al pájaro cuando no estaba trayendo o llevando correo. 

—Muy bien... sólo falta la varita mágica —comentó la profesora Burbage. 

Vernon, cansado y medio vencido, ya solo pudo sacudir la cabeza. Varitas mágicas. ¿Qué eran, magos o hadas de colores? Más les valía a esos magos no meterle ninguna idea rara en la cabeza a Harry, su hijo no era ningún mariquita y pobres de los magos si trataban de confundirlo. 

El local era polvoriento y estrecho. Había un cartel colgado sobre el frente del edificio, que rezaba: 

Ollivanders: Fabricante de Excelentes Varitas desde 382 a. C.

Vernon no pudo evitar preguntarse si desde el 382 antes de Cristo era la misma persona fabricando las varitas mágicas. Después de todo, ¿cuánto vivía un mago? Dumbledore era muy viejo, aunque Vernon no lo hubiese estimado de más de... ¿ochenta, noventa años? ¿Era posible que un mago viviera más de dos mil años? ¿O el cartel se refería a la familia Ollivander? ¿O no era el apellido de una familia, sino una marca? 

Entraron al local, tan extrañamente vacío y polvoriento que algo en la atmósfera hacía que uno guardara silencio y se quedara muy quieto. Vernon se dejó caer en la única silla que había en el lugar, ignorando la mirada de desaprobación de Burbage. Él no pensaba cederle el asiento. 

—Buenos días, buenos días... ah, sí, sí —dijo de pronto un hombre anciano de voz suave. Tenía ojos grandes, pálidos y algo saltones—. ¿Primera varita, supongo? 

—Eh, sí. Para mí —respondió Harry, levantando la mano un poco torpemente—. Eh, hola. 

—Hum —respondió ese hombre—. Bienvenido. Garrick Ollivander, fabricante de varitas mágicas —le tendió una mano a Harrry. 

—Mucho gusto —respondió Harry, educado, estrechándole la mano—. Harold Dursley. Y mi familia. Y la profesora Burbage —añadió, señalando a la gente detrás de él. 

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Charity Burbage! Fresno, treinta y dos centímetros, flexible, ¿verdad? —preguntó con una sonrisa dirigida a Burbage. 

Vernon empezó a estar cada vez más seguro que el viejo estaba completamente loco. Petunia debía pensar algo parecido, ya que tomó la mano de Rose, que estaba por ir a curiosear entre los estantes, y la retuvo firmemente a su lado. 

—Sí, señor, esa es mi varita —respondió Burbage con una sonrisa. 

—Muy bien, muy bien... bienvenidos, aquí le encontraremos la varita ideal al joven señor Dursley —sonrió el viejo, volviéndose hacia Harry—. ¿Cuál es su brazo para la varita? 

—Eh... soy diestro —respondió Harry. 

—Extienda el brazo. Eso es —musitó el tal Ollivander, y mientras una cinta métrica plateada medía a Harry moviéndose sola por el aire, el viejo mascullaba algo sobre los centros de las varitas, sobre pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y fibras de corazón de dragón. Vernon apenas contuvo un escalofrío. O el viejo estaba loco, o dragones, unicornios y fénix realmente existían. De cualquier modo, era terribles noticias para el sentido de normalidad de Vernon. 

Acto seguido el Ollivander ése le estaba trayendo a Harry una varita para probar. Harry apenas la hubo tomado en su mano cuando el viejo se la quitó, sin dejar de monologar en voz baja, y le ofreció otra. Y otra. Y otra... 

—¿No tiene algo más... mejor? —preguntó Vernon, quince o veinte varitas más tarde, señalando las varitas rechazadas que se apilaban sobre el mostrador—. Algo más grande, más... impresionante que un palo... 

Burbage lo miró con desaprobación, Petunia con súplica. Debía tenerle miedo a lo que los magos pudieran hacer en retribución. El viejo Ollivander, en cambio, no se inmutó. 

—La varita elige al mago, señor Dursley —respondió—. No es algo que se pueda forzar. Uno nunca obtendrá tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago... a ver, sí —añadió, tendiéndole una nueva varita a Harry—, sauce y pelo de unicornio, 36 centímetros... no, no. Ésta, madera de vid y fibra de corazón de dragón, 27 centímetros... ¿no? Ésta, entonces: cerezo y pelo de unicornio, 33 centímetros... 

Cuanto más crecía la pila de varitas descartadas, más feliz parecía estar ese viejo, al contrario que todos los vendedores normales y sensatos que Vernon había conocido nunca, que se mostraban razonablemente irritados ante un cliente que les hacía sacar la mitad de la mercancía disponible antes de decidirse por un artículo. ¡Completamente loco! 

—Me pregunto... sí, por qué no. Una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, 28 centímetros, linda y flexible... yo hubiese creído que... pero sí, vale la pena probar, sí... —la expresión soñadora del viejo se había tornado un tanto calculadora, aunque no de un modo malicioso, sino como si estuviese desconcertado. 

El tal Ollivander le ofreció otra varita más a Harry, a los ojos de Vernon igual a todas las que habían sido descartadas, pero algo diferente debía tener ésta, porque en cuanto Harry la agitó chispas rojas y doradas salieron volando e iluminaron las paredes. 

Burbage aplaudió, Dudley y Rose vitorearon. Petunia miró a Vernon con resignación, y él se encogió de hombros con un suspiro. Ollivander sonreía con todo el ancho de la cara, mientras que la cara de Harry estaba iluminada de alegría y admiración. 

—¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien... Bien, bien... Curioso, realmente, qué curioso... —musitó Ollivander, aparentemente confundido—. Hum... muy curioso... de familia muggle, quién lo hubiese dicho... curioso... sí, muy curioso... realmente curioso... por qué no, después de todo... y aún así... muy curioso... —murmuraba el Ollivander ése mientras colocaba la varita de Harold en una caja larga y delgada, y envolvía la caja en papel madera que ató con una cuerda delgada. 

—Disculpe —le espetó Vernon en un tono que dejaba en claro que no estaba pidiendo disculpas en absoluto—, ¿qué es tan curioso? 

El viejo lo miró fijamente con esos ojos saltones que sacaban a Vernon de sus casillas. 

—Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, señor Dursley. Todas y cada una de las varitas que vendí. Sucede que el fénix cuya pluma está en esta varita dio otra pluma, sólo una pluma más. Es curioso, realmente curioso —continuó Ollivander, mirando fijamente a Harold— que el joven señor Dursley esté destinado a esa varita... cuando su hermana... es la que usó El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. 

—¿Quién? —preguntó Harry, sin entender. 

—El mago oscuro. El brujo tenebroso. El hechicero más malvado que el mundo haya visto en siglos —murmuró Ollivander, aparentemente asustado. 

—¡Oh, ese mago malvado que mencionó el profesor Dumbledore! —exclamó Dudley, cayendo en la cuenta—. Valdemar, o algo así... 

—Creo que era con "o" —dudó Harry—. ¿Voldomor? 

—Sí, eso. Ese mago malvado. El que mató a tía Lily —asintió Dudley, antes de fruncir el ceño y volverse hacia Ollivander—. ¿Usted le vendió una varita mágica a Voldomor? 

Burbage tenía los ojos algo desorbitados y la boca colgando abierta, notó Vernon. ¡Ja! ¿Qué creía ésa, que sus hijos no sabían nada de este mundo? Ollivander, en tanto, miraba de un niño a otro con sorpresa. 

—Preferimos no decir su nombre —musitó en voz baja—. Ese nombre trae muchos malos recuerdos. Demasiadas personas perdieron seres queridos, o fueron heridas y torturadas a manos del Innombrable y sus seguidores —musitó antes de suspirar profundamente—. Sí, yo le vendí su varita. Él no era más que un niño entonces. Once años, cabello oscuro, expresión inteligente. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... si yo hubiese sabido lo que esa varita le haría al mundo... 

—¿Hay varitas más y menos poderosas? —lo interrumpió Vernon—. La de Harold es poderosa, ¿verdad? ¡No aceptaremos varitas de calidad inferior!

—Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas —musitó Ollivander, sin dejar de mirar a Harry—. La varita elige al mago, recuérdelo... Creo que podemos esperar grandes cosas de usted, señor Dursley. Después de todo, él hizo grandes cosas... terribles, sí... pero grandiosas... 

Vernon se apresuró a pagar y a medio empujar a su familia hacia la puerta. Cuanto antes salieran de ese lugar de chiflados, mejor. 

.

—Uniforme, libros, equipo... —musitó Petunia, revisando su lista una vez que estuvieron afuera del local de venta de varitas mágicas—. Nos faltan los... ingredientes de pociones —musitó el voz muy baja, mirando cautelosamente alrededor. 

—Puede decirlo en voz alta, señora Dursley —le sonrió Burbage—. Nadie la va a mirar raro aquí si menciona ojos de escarabajo o raíz de mandrágora. 

Petunia apretó no sólo los labios, también cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente tres veces antes de volver a abrirlos. Vernon hizo una nota mental de sugerirle a su esposa dejar a los niños con Marge y salir a cenar ellos dos solos una noche. Ambos necesitarían una noche tranquila y relajada en la que hablar de cosas normales y decentes... y también hacer planes de cómo seguir adelante con el peso de un secreto tan grande sobre su familia. 

Petunia desdobló la tercera página de la carta y la contrastó con la lista que había copiado en un papel. Aparentemente estaba todo en orden, de modo que Petunia volvió a guardar la lista y permitió que Burbage los guiara a la botica, que era absolutamente espantosa y probablemente el lugar más horrible y maloliente que Vernon había sufrido nunca, y eso incluía una bolsa de pañales usados olvidada en un rincón del garage durante un fin de semana de verano... 

El barril con una sustancia viscosa rotulada "mocos de gusarajo" era al menos tan repelente como los potes con hierbas y raíces secas ubicados en estantes en las paredes, y que de acuerdo a los carteles contenían "acónito", "ajenjo", "anís","asféndolo"... "díctamo", "diente de león".... También había polvos, brillantes y opacos, que Vernon no quiso ni saber qué podían ser tras ver que uno indicaba que contenía "polvo de cuerno de graphorn". Manojos de plumas, también meticulosamente etiquetadas ("augurey", "fwooper", "jobberknoll", "cuervo"...), colgaban del cielo raso, al igual que manojos de colmillos y garras ("dragón - galés verde común", "dragón - hébrido negro", "quimera", "hipogrifo"). 

—No toquen nada. ¡Nada! Estas... cosas... son muy peligrosas —les advirtió Vernon a los niños, sobre todo a Dudley, que miraba una serie de frascos con contenidos tales como "escamas de salamandra del fuego", "melaza de glumbumble" o "aguijones de billywig" con fascinación. Rose, a quien el olor parecía asquear, no se había movido del lado de su madre. 

El olor era insoportable, una mezcla de huevos podridos y repollo hervido concentrado. Se sentía con más intensidad en un rincón en el que un pequeño tonel de algo que parecía acero estaba situado. El cartel junto al tonel indicaba que contenía "secreción de bundimun". Sonaba a algún tipo de hongo, seguramente venenoso. ¡Claro que vendían venenos en esta botica! 

¡Qué más cabía esperar de un montón de brujas! Seguro que preparaban sus pociones bailando desnudas a la luz de la luna, gritando conjuros y haciendo magia tenebrosa. ¡Asqueroso! Aunque, si las brujas en cuestión se parecían a la joven y bonita vendedora, pensó Vernon, mirándola de reojo, imaginarla bailando desnuda alrededor de un caldero burbujeante... no, no. Eran brujas, se recordó Vernon severamente, esta 'botica' tenía exactamente el aspecto que Venon esperaba de un lugar frecuentado por brujos y brujas. 

Excepto por cómo era inmaculadamente limpio, bien iluminado, todos los productos estaban cuidadosamente ordenados y rotulados, y las cosas marcadas como 'de venta restringida' estaban en una especie de armario hecho de rejas: las cosas se podían ver, pero no era posible tocarlas. A decir verdad, con algo más de plástico en los anaqueles y menos olor, el lugar podría haber pasado por un supermercado. O al menos un almacén naturista de ésos a los que Petunia iba a veces cuando estaba decidida a Alimentar Sanamente a su Familia. 

Vernon frunció la nariz, mitad por el olor, mitad al ver "cuernos de unicornio" en el estante de los productos de venta restringida, a 21 galleons cada uno. Trasladándolo mentalmente a libras... ¡eso era un robo! ¡Tanto dinero por un pedazo de hueso! El "fluido de erumpent", sea lo que fuere eso, también era carísimo, una botellita que no debía tener más de 100 cc. costaba 250 galleons. ¡Estos magos estaban completamente locos! 

Afortunadamente la lista escolar de Harold no requería ninguna de esas excentricidades, se consoló Vernon. La vendedora estaba acabando de reunir el surtido básico requerido por ese colegio, explicándole a Harry, que escuchaba interesado, y a Petunia y Rose, que escuchaban un poco asqueadas, cómo los crisopos podían conservarse largo tiempo en un frasco herméticamente cerrado y guardado en un lugar fresco, oscuro y seco, pero a las sanguijuelas había que pescarlas o comprarlas justo antes de usarlas en la poción para asegurarse que estuviesen en buen estado. 

Vernon, que era quien llevaba el dinero y pagaba, si bien Petunia era quien controlaba las finanzas, pagó por la selección de materiales, que fueron añadidos al baúl. Por fin podían irse de aquel apestoso lugar. Aún así, Vernon casi tuvo que sacar a rastras a Dudley, que estaba completamente fascinado en la sección Huevos, donde uno podía comprar "huevos de ashwinder (congelados)", "huevos de doxy", "huevos de runespoor", "cáscara de huevo de dragón" y "cáscara de huevo de hipogrifo", entre otras cosas. 

—Harry, ¿podemos preparar alguna poción cuando vuelvas de la escuela? —medio rogó Dudley, mirando con embeleso el local que dejaban atrás—. ¿Me vas a enseñar cómo se hace? 

—¡Claro! —aceptó Harry de inmediato—. ¡Podemos preparar una juntos! Seguro que uno de mis libros tiene pociones interesantes... 

—Nada de pociones en casa —siseó Petunia—. ¿Qué dirán los vecinos? 

—Los vecinos no tienen por qué enterarse de nada —se encogió de hombros Harry—. No es como si la vamos a preparar delante de la puerta principal. 

—Les recomendaría no empezar a experimentar con pociones antes de tener al menos una vaga idea de cómo funcionan —les advirtió Burbage—. Las pociones mal preparadas tienen cierta tendencia a hacer explotar los calderos. 

Los niños intercambiaron miradas de entusiasmo y anchas sonrisas. 

—Lo que produce todo tipo de heridas, quemaduras, intoxicaciones, llama la atención de los vecinos, daña los muebles y puede causar incendios —añadió Burbage. 

Los niños intercambiaron miradas de decepción. Petunia miró el baúl de Harry como si deseara dejarlo abandonado en la esquina más cercana y alejarse sin mirar atrás. Vernon fervientemente deseó que pudiesen hacer eso. Dejar atrás todas estas tonterías de magia, varitas, túnicas, pociones... 

—Tenemos todo en la lista —anunció Petunia, chequeando el papel otra vez y tachando enérgicamente los ingredientes de pociones. La lista era ahora una serie de manchas azules una debajo de la otra, los nombres de las cosas no sólo tachados sino literalmente eliminados, borrados, cancelados en su existir—. Sí. Eso es todo —Petunia suspiró aliviada. 

Vernon también sintió un enorme alivio. Otro local más, otra compra de alguna cosa mágica, y él se hubiese puesto a gritar. ¡Tanto dinero gastado en... en porquerías! La paciencia de Vernon tenía un límite... y sus recursos también. Sólo le quedaban un puñado de esas monedas pequeñas de bronce y cinco de las medianas de plata. Todavía tenía libras de reserva, por suerte, porque... 

—Mamá, tengo hambre —anunció Rose. 

—¡Yo también! —dijo Dudley. 

—¡Y yo! —se sumó Harold. 

...porque ya era la hora de almorzar, Vernon tenía hambre, estaba cansado, le dolían los pies y necesitaba urgentemente sentarse y no pensar en nada mágico por el resto del día. 

.

Acabaron yendo a comer pescado y papafritas al lado normal... al lado muggle... de Londres. Por cortesía tuvieron que invitar a Burbage a ir con ellos; por suerte la mujer rechazó la invitación diciendo que debía acompañar a otra familia a hacer las compras por la tarde. Unos dentistas y su hija que vivían en Londres, una familia sin aparente pasado mágico cuya hija había nacido bruja. Vernon los conmiseró por un momento, pero estaba muy ocupado sintiendo lástima de sí mismo como para interesarse en las desgracias ajenas. 

—Nos vemos en Hogwarts, Harold —se despidió Burbage alegremente, entregándole un sobre a Harry—. Tu pasaje de tren. Es algo simbólico, nadie va a pedirte el pasaje para permitirte viajar, pero es tradición —sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros antes de dirigirse a Vernon y Petunia, que observaban la pieza de correo en las manos de su hijo con desconfianza—. Está todo ahí. Disculpen, realmente me tengo que ir, ¡que tengan un buen día! 

Con una última sonrisa, la mujer... se desvaneció de donde estaba. Vernon estaba demasiado agotado como para indignarse tanto como la situación requería. Ya no le quedaban ni fuerzas para gritar. 

Regresaron a casa sobre las cuatro de la tarde. El viaje se le hizo largo a Vernon, sobre todo con los tres niños en el asiento trasero discutiendo el nombre de la lechuza, cuya jaula Harry llevaba en su regazo. Rose insistía que la lechuza debía llamarse Blanquita. Dudley opinaba que Halcón era un nombre mucho más interesante. Harry no estaba muy convencido, diciendo que siendo una lechuza mágica sería mejor si le daba un nombre mágico. Veinte kilómetros de discusión más tarde, con Harry rechazando "Bruja", "Caldero", "Poción", "Hechizo" y "Magia", Vernon hubiese dado casi cualquier cosa por volverse temporalmente sordo. Petunia tenía la boca tan apretada que no se le veían los labios. Por fin los niños se aburrieron de la lechuza... y empezaron a comparar impresiones del mundo mágico. Vernon presionó el acelerador. 

De vuelta en Privet Drive, Harry y Dudley se fueron a mirar todas las cosas de Harry con todo detalle, sobre todo los libros de los que podían aprender más el mundo mágico. Excepcionalmente, Harry tuvo permiso de llevar a la lechuza en su jaula a su dormitorio, sólo hasta que Vernon instalara la caja nido. Por las dudas, Petunia confiscó los ingredientes y el caldero, con la excusa que el sótano cubría la descripción de lugar oscuro, fresco y seco, y que de ese modo los ingredientes se conservarían mejor, y también la varita, por si acaso. Rose se vistió con su túnica nueva y se fue a su cuarto: estaba usando como varita mágica un palito cubierto de purpurina, ya que Rose había decidido que ella iba a ser un hada, no una bruja. 

Vernon se desplomó en su sillón del sofá, donde Petunia le sirvió una copa de brandy. Acto seguido Petunia se dejó caer sobre el sillón enfrentado del sofá y bebió varios largos tragos directamente de la botella. 

Vernon la miró con sorpresa. Petunia le devolvió una mirada feroz, desafiándolo a decir algo. 

Vernon bebió su copa en dos tragos. Petunia rellenó la copa y bebió otro generoso trago. 

—Querida —declaró Vernon en voz baja—, esto recién comienza. 

—No te preocupes —respondió Petunia—, tenemos otra botella en la despensa. 

Vernon miró a su esposa. Ella lo miró a él. 

—Nos esperan siete años de... magia —murmuró Vernon—. Necesitaremos más brandy. 

Petunia asintió antes de empinar la botella y beber otro largo trago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un par de aclaraciones:
> 
> Personalmente, creo que Draco Malfoy tuvo una cuidada educación... que incluyó que si los nacidos de muggles son inferiores, los muggles puros son la peor escoria y un mago decente no debería ni rebajarse a hablarles, que son exactamente las instrucciones que Draco sigue. Desde luego, en este momento de la historia Draco es un chico de once años educado en su casa por tutores elegidos por sus padres, todavía no tuvo mucha oportunidad de conocer más que lo que sus padres consideraron "apropiado". Ir a Hogwarts le permitirá ampliar sus horizontes, como veremos pronto, ya que tengo planeado un capítulo desde el punto de vista de Draco.
> 
> La "lista de compras" de Petunia es la segunda página de la carta de Harry, más una tercera página imaginaria, ya que en el canon él y Hagrid visitan la droguería pero no sabemos por qué, ya que no hay ingredientes de pociones entre los materiales requeridos en la carta oficial. También agregué un cucharón y un cuchillo para cortar ingredientes de pociones, sonaban como algo lógico de tener si uno va a preparar pociones cada semana. Probablemente Harry y Hagrid compraron esas cosas off-screen, por así decirlo. Además, decidí que a Draco le estaban probando túnicas de gala para la celebración de Navidad de ese año en la Mansión Malfoy, para justificar por qué Harry, que llegó después de él, terminó antes que Draco. ¡Y un premio para quien puede identificar las varitas que Harry prueba y descarta!
> 
> La opinión aquí expresada con respecto a una eventual homosexualidad es la de Vernon Dursley, no la de quien escribe. Yo no creo que la homosexualidad sea una desviación ni una señal de que la persona es cuestión es "defectuosa" ni mucho menos algo al respecto de lo cual se puede "confundir" a alguien, pero en la mente de Vernon opera el tipo de pensamiento en el que se construye mentalmente un otro al que echarle la culpa de todo y atribuirle todo lo percibido como defecto. De este modo, las 'virtudes' pertenecen claramente a un nosotros y los 'defectos' a los otros; Vernon está teniendo problemas para ajustar su visión del mundo ahora que uno de sus nosotros (Harry) pertenece al menos parcialmente a un subgrupo de otros (magos).
> 
> ¿Comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones, preguntas, correcciones? Acepto todo.


End file.
